


Ну что сказать....

by ShNedzumi



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 23,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Сборник коротких рассказов о буднях на базе отряда НЭСТ и CO.





	1. Детская площадка

Ну что сказать? Когда-нибудь это все же должно было произойти.  
Земля просто не была приспособлена под нужды гигантских роботов с их огромной разрушающей мощью. Ни хрупкие здания, ни человеческие организмы.  
И поэтому, после очередной разрушительной операции, отряд НЭСТ было решено расформировать.  
Сэм, специально привезенный по такому случаю на базу, кипел и хотел плеваться ядом, глядя, как Оптимуса и полковника Леннокса отчитывают будто нашкодивших ребятишек. А те молчат и не сопротивляются.  
Рядом стоящая Микаэла сжимала обеими руками большой гаечный ключ, так, словно чью-то шею. И сверкала глазами.  
Самой спокойной выглядела агент Симмонс, видимо, уже успела пошептаться о чем-то с Джаззом.  
\- ... Таким образом было принято решение о депортации автоботов с Земли в течение двадцати четырех часов.  
Этого душа Сэма уже выдержать не могла. Представить, что он вынужден будет попрощаться с Оптимусом и Бамблби, с другими, уже ставшими дорогими, товарищами.... Ну уж нет, не дождетесь, господа и дамы!  
\- Это просто глупость! - его голос прозвучал особенно отчетливо в повисшей тишине.  
\- Сэм, не вмешивайся, - Оптимус как всегда благородно решил спасти положение и глупого мальчишку.  
Тот вздернул подбородок и вышел вперед, встал перед монитором компьютера, на котом были изображения лидеров командования.  
\- Что можно противопоставить семиметровому роботу, способному одним движением сломать позвоночник и хорошенько потрепать укрепленное здание. Как вы собираетесь прогонять с Земли десептиконов? Что мы можем противопоставить им? Они не будут сидеть на месте и ждать атомного удара, пули не оказывают на них слишком большого влияния. И они уж точно не будут подставляться добровольно под наши удары. По сравнению с ними мы всего лишь дети, а Земля - детская площадка, на которую претендуют очень злые взрослые. И автоботы играют роль наших родителей, которые отстаивают эту чертову детскую площадку. На кого приходится основной удар во время сражений? Кто получает основные травмы? А если тот же самый импульс пустить по человеческой армии. Что мы будем делать, если за нашими спинами больше не будет автоботов?  
\- У нас есть подтверждение словам мальчишки, - вперед вышла агент Симмонс. И запустила презентацию со сводками данных.  
Хорошо подготовилась, Самира, спасибо.  
А Сэм, выпустивший запал, с дрожащими коленями прошел в ангар Прайма, чтобы успокоиться.  
Когда дверь вновь распахнулась, пропуская внутрь хозяина жилища, Уитуики даже не повернулся. Внутри все еще кипело и клокотало.  
\- Какого черта? Как они смеют так говорить? - с каждым словом он ударял по стене. - Как они смеют обвинять вас?  
\- Сэм... - Оптимус попытался вставить хоть слово.  
Уитуики несло.  
\- Без вас было хуже, гораздо хуже. Мы бы все погибли раз тридцать. Как они этого не понимают?!  
\- Сэм....  
\- Как они смеют выгонять вас из вашего дома? Земля - и ваш дом тоже.  
\- Сэм...  
Парень не выдержал, развернулся, уставившись в оптику Оптимуса.  
\- Ну, что?  
\- Спасибо.

Отряд НЭСТ не был расформирован. И, как показала практика, слава Праймусу.  
Сэму Уитуики было приказано пройти обучение на специалиста по программированию и роботехнике в МТИ, чтобы впоследствии занять место в отряде.  
А к их компании присоединилась Шарлотта Мининг.  
Ну что сказать....


	2. Методы убеждения. (Оптимус/femСэм)

Ну что сказать, автоботы давно убедились, что чудеса человеческой логики непостижимы, чудеса логики человеческих фемок - непостижимы вдвойне.  
Все уже привыкли, что специалистом по программированию и компьютерной защите у них является веселая, стеснительная и немного трусливая девушка, чудом умудрившаяся получить звание спасительницы Земли. Трижды.  
Но даже по сравнению со своими подругами она была... странной.  
Там, где Микаэла предпочитала действовать гаечным ключом или отверткой, в особенности, по голове и креплениям. Там, где полковник Леннокс предпочитал швырять гранаты или доставать из закромов РПГ. Там, где агент Симмонс демонстративно обижалась и строила козни, мелкие, но неприятные, а еще ругалась, как портовый грузчик. В общем, во всех этих ситуациях Саманта Уитуики предпочитала разговаривать. Просто садиться рядом и тихо говорить. А еще - обниматься.  
Сеанс обнимашек прошли практически все на базе, от язвительного Рэтчета до шебутных близнецов. Казалось бы, это не плюшевый медвежонок, но Саманте только дай потискать груду бронированного металла. Не избежали этой участи и люди. Она даже Леннокса умудрилась обнять во время очередного его скандала с Айронхайдом. Правда, больше это напоминало специфический захват удушения, сопровождающийся змеиным шепотом: "Ты чуть в Оптимуса гранатой не попал, придурок!".  
Как бы то ни было, обнимашки Сэм служили лучшим методом прекращения любых видов конфликтов на базе отряда НЭСТ. Жертвы уходили от нее ошарашенные, удивленные, но тем не менее, довольные.  
Единственным, кто избежал этой участи, стал Оптимус Прайм. Впрочем, лидер всегда являлся показательным образцом благоразумия, вежливости и спокойствия. Но ведь и его терпение не бесконечно.  
Поэтому никто не удивился, когда после очередной проделки близнецов, в ангар к разозленному Прайму скользнула фигурка программиста.  
А к утру оттуда вышел довольный лидер, на плечевом сгибе которого удобно устроилась, уже, судя по всему, четырежды спасительница человечества.  
Все-таки, разозленный Прайм - это вам не шутки.


	3. Следы. (Оптимус/fem Сэм, Айронхайд/femЛеннокс)

Оставь свой след в истории. Кто не знает эти слова? Кому они хотя бы раз не попадались на глаза?  
Люди оставляли следы повсюду, не только в истории, но и в повседневной жизни.  
За главой базы и по совместительству ее смотрителем Шарлоттой Мининг тянулся шлейф пряного, чуточку колючего и одновременно чувственного, как и сама женщина, химического ароматизированного соединения, в простонародье именуемого духами.  
За этим следом тянулась красная спортивная машина, подмигивала фарами, приглашающе открывала дверцы.  
Иногда Дино напоминал гончую.  
Микаэла Бейнс являлась бессменным "включателем" на базе автоботов. Где бы ни проходила девушка, если до этого мехи бездельничали, тут же включались в активную трудовую деятельность. Или хотя бы ее видимость, чтобы избежать очередного осмотра. Попасть в нежные, хрупкие и чуткие ручки симпатичного автомеханика было пределом мечтаний многих автоботов. Но ведь Микаэла добрую половину "пациентов" отдавала на растерзание Рэтчету. Оно надо - так рисковать?  
А еще за ней тянулся след оставленных повсюду отверток, шурупчиков, гаечных ключей и автозапчастей. Причем делала это Микаэла на автомате, не обращая никакого внимания на свои действия. Она уже давно привыкла к тому, что это - правильно. И только она сама знала, где и что оставила и как это разыскать. Рэтчет однажды пытался проследить, но так и не нашел комплект любимых отверток.  
Он, кстати, лежал на верхней полке в его ангаре.  
За полковником Леннокс тянулся след разрушений. Боевая женщина каждому находила или придумывала задание на благо родного отряда. Избежать тренировок не получалось. Смельчаков останавливали гранаты и РПГ, которые полковник, как заправский фокусник, вытаскивала откуда-то из воздуха.  
Благо, чаще всего, основной удар брал на себя Айронхайд. И след разрушений Билли прямо совпадал с траекторией движения оружейника автоботов. И вел он обычно в ангар того самого оружейника. Заглядывать куда до утра никто не решался.  
На их фоне Саманта казалась самой безобидной. Будучи погруженной в свои мысли или расписывание очередного алгоритма-программы, девушка оставляла за собой цепочку кружек из-под кофе, что удивительно, полных. Джазз был свидетелем, как Сэм с пустыми глазами готовила кофе, поднесла кружку ко рту... и убежала, охваченная компьютерным вдохновением. Вскоре из ее уголка донеслось задорное, бойкое щелканье клавиш.  
Но кофе-то все равно хочется. И вторую кружку постигла участь товарки.  
Как и третью, и четвертую. Наверное, вдохновение настигало Сэм при одном только взгляде на кружку свежего кофе.  
Цепочку собирала и допивала Леннокс, для нее температура напитка не имела значения, особенно, когда на датападе высвечивался очередной отчет.  
Саманта, как заправская белочка, повсюду хранила запасы съестного. Кто знает, где настигнет голод. Худая, даже немного тощая, она постоянно хрустела печеньем, причем так соблазнительно, что будь у мехов слюни, они бы уже истекали ими. Причем, никто не мог понять, откуда она берет сладкое, не из маленьких же кармашков на брюках? Наверное, оттуда же, откуда Леннокс - гранаты.  
Так что у автоботов выработалось правило: если чувствуешь запах съестного, видишь вереницу не выпитых кружек кофе - на другом конце обязательно находится программист НЭСТа.  
Свою единственную за день порцию кофе Саманта выпивала уже вечером, в ангаре Прайма, сидя на его манипуляторе, болтая ногами и расспрашивая, как прошел день.  
И все были согласны с мнением бессменного лидера автоботов. Не важно, оставят ли девушки след в истории. Повседневная жизнь гораздо важнее.


	4. Ночь кибертронской поэзии. (Оптимус/Сэм)

Ну что сказать, приключения Сэма не могли пройти для него даром. Ношение Оллспарк, ее уничтожение, ее память внутри, таскание Матрицы Лидера в... в носке, чего уж скрывать, не самом свежем. Попытки Мегатрона запихнуть в голову какую-то механо-биологическую мерзость, штурм захваченного десептиконами города.  
Рано или поздно, это должно было как-то сказаться.  
И сказалось... самым нетривиальным образом. Но это же Сэм, у него все не как у людей!  
Первым странность обнаружил Айронхайд, находившийся на дежурстве. Из комнаты Сэма пробивалась полоска света и доносилось бормотание, что самое странное, на чистом кибертронском. Обеспокоившись состоянием первого друга автоботов среди людей, мех заглянул внутрь.  
Сэм, художественно раскинув свои мослы по кровати, тихо бормотал. По коже его ползли золотые узоры родного языка Айронхайда.  
Оллспарк забрала свою энергию, но оставила память о Кибертроне.  
Командование, прознав про феномен, повелело автоботам дежурить у кровати Сэма по очереди и докладывать, если будут важные сведения. На технологии никто не рассчитывал, но вдруг.... Хотели поставить камеры, однако Искра, по-видимому, их не очень любила, так как неизменно отключала при каждом сеансе.  
Так Сэм оказался во владениях Рэтчета. Доктор автоботов потирал манипуляторы, предвкушая целую ночь родного языка.  
Утром он плевался, хмурился больше обычного и сетовал, что Прайм так невовремя уехал на задание. Только он бы получил удовольствие от урока кибертронской истории.  
Вскоре доктор отметил, что тема разговоров Сэма зависит от настроения, дневных событий и множества других факторов. Например, когда парень был всем доволен, речь шла о звездной системе вокруг планеты мехов, о ее освоении. Если же он уставал и еле доползал до койки, это выливалось в экскурс по наказаниям за провинности по статьям кодекса Кибертрона.  
Рэтчет готов был сам гоняться за молодежью целыми днями и калечить их, ибо это означало ночь рассказов о давней, более совершенной, медицине. Не позволяла только врачебная этика. И Микаэла.  
Оллспарк с радостью делилась знаниями со всеми, кроме Сэма. Тот никогда не запоминал своих видений. И Оптимуса по причине отсутствия последнего.  
И все шло хорошо. Пока однажды Рэтчет не вылетел из медицинского блока в состоянии крайнего смущения. Фейсплейт был перекошен, а сам он чуть ли не брызгал искрами. Модулятор голоса отказывался воспроизводить звуки.  
Следом вышла счастливо хихикающая Микаэла в компании ничего не понимающего Сэма.  
Вернувшегося Оптимуса база встретила странными взглядами, смущенными лицами и напряженно-волнительной обстановкой. А вокруг Сэма образовалась зона отчуждения - люди и автоботы сматывались от него так, что ноги и серво сверкали.  
Самира Симмонс отсалютовала ему бутылкой пива, вальяжно возлежа на серебристом бампере. Полковник Леннокс весело чертыхнулась сквозь зубы и утащила проходящего мимо Хайда. Тренироваться, ага.  
\- Они вот так все время себя ведут, - пожаловался Сэм, удобно устроившись на плечевом изгибе и уткнувшись носом в грудную пластину. - Я что, снова что-то не так сделал?  
Получилось жалобно и почти умилительно. Оптимус подумал над тем, чтобы подарить Сэму котенка. Механического, его-то Рэтчет спасти наверняка сумеет.  
Но пока что провентелировал и легонько погладил Сэма по голове.  
\- Нет, все в порядке.  
Не говорить же ему, что воспоминания об Оптимусе приводят Оллспарк к благодушному настрою. И чтению сборника стихов Кибертрона, что на родном наречии звучат так прекрасно. И воспеваются там голубая оптика цвета холодного энергона и широкие манипуляторы, что спасут от любого, даже самого разрушительного импульса.  
Нет нужды гадать, что слышали остальные в преддверии встречи с Праймом.  
В конце концов, Оллспарк откликается на то, как Сэм относится к событиям, что чувствует.  
А его человек не виноват в том, что он такая романтическая натура.  
Лично Оптимусу нравится слушать по ночам кибертронские стихи в исполнении Сэма.


	5. Проблемы по телефону

\- Ну, здравствуй, человечек....  
Сэм сбросил звонок, положил телефон на стол рядом с компьютером и попытался убедить себя, что голос Мегатрона ему просто послышался. В конце концов, после заключения перемирия с десептиконами, тех отправили на военную базу. Главное, подальше от автоботов, так как близкое соседство этих двух видов мехов никак не способствует спокойствию и мирной жизни.  
Телефон снова зазвонил, на дисплее высветилось, что номер скрыт. Сэм вздохнул и взял трубку.  
\- Это я, Мегатрон, Повел....  
Дослушивать Сэм не стал, снова сбросив вызов. Да, пора заканчивать с кофе, вон уже какие реалистичные галлюцинации пошли.  
\- Еще раз прервешь разговор, я тебя на атомы разложу.  
О, это уже знакомо. Значит и в самом деле Мегатрон. Но... звонит?! Сэм с сомнением посмотрел на телефон и поднес к уху.  
\- И что ты хотел? - спросил он осторожно.  
\- Что ты сделал с моими компьютерами? - прорычал лидер десептиконов.   
\- А что с ними не так? - не понял Уитуики.  
И продолжил перепечатывать отчет Леннокс превращая бред в удобоваримые для начальства казенные фразы. Раз убивать не будут, можно и поработать.  
\- У нас зависла вся система. Это ты сделал!   
\- Интересно, как бы я смог, - пробормотал Сэм. - Я даже не знаю, где находится ваша база. Компьютеры - тем более.  
\- Я залез в вашу систему, когда какой-то вирус поразил нашу.  
\- Ну, естественно, - довольно кивнул программист. Решение проблемы нашлось. - При несанкционированном входе включается безопасность. Я сам писал.... Погоди, - до него дошел смысл фразы. - Ты сделал - что? Зачем в нашу систему влез?!  
\- Я не обязан отчитываться перед каким-то белковым.  
\- Сам будешь чинить систему, - мстительно заметил Сэм. По телефону Мегатрон не казался таким уж страшным.  
\- Порву на мелкие кусочки, - медленно, с удовольствием пригрозил десептикон.  
\- Расскажу Джаззу и близнецам, - от их насмешек противники и искровой приступ получить могут. Или закоротит чего-нибудь.  
\- Мне было скучно. Хотел посмотреть, чем Прайм с командой занимается, - немного помолчав, признался Мегатрон. Видимо, понял, что с мальчишкой не совладать. Не пока он не в зоне прямого доступа, под крылышком у Прайма.  
Сэм выглянул из своего угла, не отнимая трубку от уха.  
Близнецы с Джаззом устроили спарринг на руках. Остальные их подбадривали криками. Рэтчет смотрел хищно, ожидал будущего пациента. Мининг с Симмонс расселись на серво Дино и болели... за близнецов. Чем изрядно бесили Джазза. На Шарлотту ему было плевать, а вот Самира....  
Леннокс болела за всех и подбрасывала на ладони гранату. За опасным увлечением следил Айронхайд, на чьих грудных пластинах и умостилась Билли.  
Оптимус спрятался с датападами в углу, единственное нормальное существо в этом дурдоме.  
\- Да, это тебя повеселило бы, - невнятно пробормотал Уитуики. Затем встряхнулся. - Ладно, пришли кого-нибудь из парней. Посмотрю, что там у вас.

\- Зачем тебе столько изображений голых человеческих фемок? - без приветствия спросил Мегатрон.  
\- А зачем ты полез в папку под грифом "Не смотреть"? - ехидно спросил Уитуики.  
\- Посмотреть, - закономерно ответил дес.  
\- Логично, - кивнул Сэм, перепечатывая отчет Леннокс. Оригинал никуда не годился. Полковник ненавидела бумаги. А Сэм за шоколадку или коробку пирожных был способен их полюбить.  
\- Так зачем тебе эта мерзость? - вернулся к оставленному вопросу десептикон.  
\- И ничего не мерзость, - обиделся Сэм. - Ты хоть знаешь, сколько мы с Эппсом подбирали коллекцию? Специально для тебя, между прочим.  
\- Все равно мерзость. Вы белковые....  
Сэм решил не дослушивать, а врубить новую, недавно дописанную программу защиты системы.  
Все равно на ком-то опробовать надо было.

\- Уже лучше, - одобрительно кивнул Мегатрон. - Особенно та, четвертая.  
Сэм убрал пасьянс и открыл папку. С фотографии ему кокетливо подмигивала изящными фарами красавица Мазда. Блестящая, насыщенно желтого цвета.  
\- Да, ничего так, - согласился Сэм.  
\- Где такую можно найти?  
\- В Японии, пока только там.  
\- Угу.

\- Эм, Оптимус....  
\- Ты что-то хотел, Сэм?  
\- Кажется, Мегатрон летит в Японию.


	6. Проверка. Часть 1. (Дино/Шарлотта Миринг)

Проверка. Слово это мрачной тучей висело над базой отряда НЭСТ. Руководство было озабочено количеством взрывов, ругани на двух языках минимум и масштабами внутренних разрушений базы. С последним не были согласны все члены отряда: какие претензии, сами ломают, сами чинят. Но приказ есть приказ. Бойцы, которым по долгу службы положено, а особенно те, кому не положено, успели выяснить все: дату, время, срок проверки и имя проверяющего.  
И сделать самый главный вывод: проверку им не пройти ни за что и никогда.  
Шарлотта Миринг по слухам являлась стервой, Снежной королевой, бабой со стальными яйцами, неподкупной и честной. И бывшей сослуживицей агента Симмонс.  
Неизвестно, что пугало больше всего. Последнее наверняка.  
\- ... Поэтому в следующие три месяца быть тише воды ниже травы, - закончил свой энергичный напутствующий спич полковник Леннокс и тяжело вздохнул: теперь с Айронхайдом придется договариваться по-человечески, спрятав подальше убедительные аргументы в виде базуки и гранат. Обидно. - Слово предоставляется агенту Симмонс.  
Послушать речь начальства собрались все присутствующие в тот момент на базе автоботы и люди. На ящик забралась стервозного вида взлохмаченная брюнетка, затянулась, выпустила дым и мрачно изрекла:  
\- Шансов у нас, ребята, никаких, - последнее слово она произнесла по слогам, четко и раздельно. - Шарлотта такая су... ровая женщина, всегда найдет к чему придраться.  
\- А если подкуп, шантаж или еще что-нибудь? - логично предположил Джазз, ознакомившийся на досуге с художественной литературой Земли.  
Странно, но шикать на него не стали. Равно, как и затыкать. На лицах и фейсплейтах царило выражение крайней задумчивости.  
От проверки зависела судьба отряда, будет ли он и дальше существовать, или распустят его к чертовой матери.  
Особенно кривилась агент Симмонс: после выдворения из Сектора 7 терять еще одну интересную, а, самое важное, хорошо оплачиваемую, работу не хотелось.  
\- У людей важным аспектом социальной жизни является феромоновая и гормональная зависимость от другого объекта, являющегося так же центром психологической привязанности, - отчитался Рэтчет.  
Окружающие поскрипели мозгами, попереваривали, люди догадались первыми и стремительно начинали сиять. Оптимус Прайм выглядел не настолько уверенным.  
\- То есть... - Леннокс морщил лоб, - вы предлагаете эту Шарлотту... соблазнить?  
\- Ну, да, чем не вариант? - подала плечами Симмонс. - И ей польза, и нам.  
\- Но играть человеческими чувствами... - провентелировала Арси. - Как-то это....  
\- У Миринг нет чувств, - оборвала ее Самира. - Да и небольшой роман ей все равно не повредит.  
На том и порешили. Получится или нет, неважно, какой-никакой, но шанс.  
О том, что все может сработать, сомневаться начали с первого же появления Шарлотты Миринг на базе.  
Стройная, сухопарая женщина с острым лицом и кинжальным взглядом, казалось, не смотрела по сторонам. И одновременно замечала все. А ее многозначительное "Как интересно" заставляло ежиться окружающих и скрипеть зубами Самиру Симмонс.  
За спиной проверяющей семенила невысокая девчушка с несколькими портфелями, в аккуратной беленькой блузке и узкой юбочке до колен. Этакая прилежная выпускница частной школы.  
\- Позвольте представиться, Шарлотта Миринг, - она встала напротив полковника Леннокса и Оптимуса Прайма. - В ближайшие три месяца буду наблюдать за работой отряда. Все отчеты прошу передавать моей помощнице, Саманте Уитвики, - она кивнула в сторону девушки.  
У той при рассмотрении Оптимуса Прайма во всей его автоботской красе глаза приобрели форму практически идеального круга. Чудеса безоперационной хирургии, да и только. И ротик сложился буковкой "О". Однако, надо отдать ей должное, после слов начальницы она быстро взяла себя в руки и лишь бросала косые взгляды на лидера автоботов украдкой из-под пушистых ресничек.  
Через месяц проверяющие освоились вполне, и глаза Сэм вернулись к первоначальному размеру. И военные решили приняться за выполнение своего плана. Так как возможность удачно пройти проверку таяла с каждым днем. Леннокс ходил мрачнее тучи, его не зарегистрированный нигде запас "аргументов" лежал нетронутым. Не было слышно ни ругани, ни криков. А все случайные пробоины старательно заделывались по ночам, двое ремонтировали, третий стоял на страже с фонариком.  
Их хватило ровно на месяц, затем шумные споры, взрывы и грохот вернулись с удвоенной силой.  
Леннокс с ключевым составом базы поняли, что в борьбе за прохождение проверки проигрывают по всем статьям безалаберности и непоседливому характеру подчиненных.  
План Рэтчета-Симмонс уже не казался бредовой идеей.  
Флиртовать с Шарлоттой Миринг - все равно, что разговаривать с айсбергом. Ноль внимания, ноль реакции, и холод, холод кругом. Не помогало обаяние ловеласа, кстати недавно разведенного, полковника Леннокса, его чувство юмора, вежливая обходительность Рэтчета. Нормально Шарлотта общалась только с Оптимусом и строго по работе. Ей выделили охранника и сопровождающего - Дино, как самого благоразумного из незанятых в операциях. И отстали.  
От отчаяния перекинуться решили на Сэм, в надежде, что та повлияет на начальницу. Сэм была более... человечной, живой.  
Саманта Уитвики оказалась еще более недоступной, чем ее наставница. Нет, она разговаривала, улыбалась, но....  
От улыбок и комплиментов Леннокса она краснела, смущалась и подозревала какой-то шкурный интерес. Правильно подозревала, между прочим. От заигрывающих взглядом военных съеживалась и пряталась в отсеке у Рэтчета. Или у Оптимуса. Или на рабочем месте.  
В общем, военных ждал сокрушительный провал.  
Поэтому когда Шарлотта уехала по делам, а к столу девушки приблизился Дино, все затаили дыхание и стали внимательно следить за выражениями, сменяющимися на лице девушки.  
Сначала Саманта удивилась уже привычно покраснела, затем улыбнулась и кивнула.  
По базе прокатился вздох облегчения.  
И недоумения.  
Когда это они успели пересечься?  
А Сэм подхватила рассовала по карманам рабочие телефоны и куда-то направилась вместе с автоботом, подстраивающимся под ее шаг.  
Недоумение усиливалось. В нем появлялись искры надежды.  
Вернулась девушка к вечеру, мечтательно улыбающаяся, думающая о чем-то своем.  
Надежда приобретала реальные черты.  
А Шарлотта Миринг удивилась, когда обнаружила на столе букет любимых белых лилий. И коробку шоколадных конфет. Тоже любимых. И билет в кинотеатр под открытым небом. На любимый фильм.  
О постыдных слабостях начальницы знала только Саманта. И потому Шарлотта с чистым сердцем сбросила на болтливую помощницу дела и приняла приглашение прокатиться от красного Феррари.


	7. Проверка. Часть 2. (Оптимус/femСэм)

Ну что сказать, их с начальницей предупреждали, что на базе отряда НЭСТ свои способы решения межрасовых конфликтов. И царит там атмосфера упорядоченного безумия.  
В первый месяц это было не так активно заметно. Автоботы и люди прятались от проверяющих, были паиньками и вообще старались лишний раз вокалайзеры и рты не использовать.  
Отчеты Миринг, вопреки этому, носили депрессивно-разрушительный настрой. Писались в духе "пришлите сюда группу зачистки, желательно, с противотанковой броней, иначе я сама тут все уничтожу" и отдавались на перепечатывание Саманте, которая старательно, формальными фразами смягчала решение начальницы.  
Ей отряд нравился. И атмосфера нравилась. И добрые автоботы. Особенно Рэтчет и Оптимус Прайм. Первый не лез не в свое дело и всегда предоставлял политическое убежище в своем отсеке. Второй рассказывал интересные истории про Кибертрон или расспрашивал про Землю. И тоже предоставлял политическое убежище.  
От внезапно вспыхнувших интересом к ней людей.  
С появлением красного Феррари жизнь изменилась. Шарлотта больше не засиживалась допоздна, ровно по часам покидала часть со своим охранником и куда-то уезжала.  
Оставляя Сэм свои отчеты.  
Во второй месяц они носили уже более миролюбивый характер "Ну, может быть, допустимо".  
И Сэм искренне радовалась. И шла к Оптимусу - делиться своей радостью. Прайм хмыкал и однажды поделился планом по соблазнению Миринг.  
Сэм подумала-подумала и решила, что все не так уж и плохо. Сердце Шарлотте роман не разобьет, а с остальным справятся. И оставила все как есть.  
На третий месяц отчеты Миринг носили уже более позитивный характер "В пределах допустимых норм, если таскать с собой повсюду незарегистрированный РПГ, как это делает полковник Леннокс".  
Часть про полковника Саманта убирала. Должны же у человека оставаться какие-нибудь радости.  
Из главного ангара донесся веселый рев. Девушка потерла виски. Бумаги, ей нужно поработать над бумагами.  
Но как это сделать при таком шуме?  
Она поднялась и направилась посмотреть на причину всеобщего ажиотажа.  
Все сгрудились вокруг горы хлама, которую притащил полковник Леннокс и которую трепетно называл раритетной машиной, и придумывали, как можно ее починить. Эппс уже поковырялся внутри и вынес вердикт, что "сделал все, что смог для этой крошки". Леннокс сиял, Айронхайд смотрел... задумчиво. И поглаживал стволы на руках.  
"Крошка" не заводилась, а от криков и советов можно было оглохнуть. Поэтому Саманта решила взять все в свои руки. Подошла,отняла гаечный ключ, заглянула внутрь и подкрутила, как ее учила подруга Микаэла. А затем захлопнула капот, отошла на шаг и со всего маху пнула куда-то вниз, под бампер.  
Машина завелась. Саманта вернулась на рабочее место.  
Позади нее воцарилась благоговейная тишина. С женщиной, способной пинком починить технику, нужно быть крайне осторожным.  
По возвращении на столе девушка обнаружила красно-синюю коробку печенья. И снова вышла из уголка начальства. Сотрудники базы провожали ее внимательными, настороженными взглядами.  
А Сэм улыбнулась услужливо распахнутой дверце поджидающего ее на улице красно-синего тягача.

Уныние, царившее на базе, можно было сравнить с тем, что было до проверки. Простые военные радовались тому, что базу не закрыли. Ключевой состав... скучал по Шарлотте и Сэм. Как-то уже привыкли к восторженным взглядам девушки, к постоянно сующей повсюду нос начальнице.  
А они взяли и уехали.  
Красный Феррари впал в состояние, близкое к человеческой депрессии. Тягач тоже мог бы, но его ждали датапады, и он просто не мог позволить себе расслабиться.  
А Леннокс мрачно известил, что к ним направили нового начальника.  
Собрались встречать всем миром. По ангару разнесся больно уж знакомый стук каблучков.  
\- Так-так-так, ты, - появившаяся женщина ткнула в фигуру красного автобота, - что значит - "решили меня соблазнить?".  
Из вокалайзера Миража донесся скрежет, напоминающий человеческое сглатывание.  
Шарлотта мило улыбнулась, отдала портфели неизменной Саманте.  
\- Полковник Леннокс, прошу, - протянула руку, и военный на автомате вложил в нее гранату. - Беги, Дино, беги, - почти ласково пропела она и бросила остальным: - А с вами, выдумщики, я после разберусь.  
И умчалась за красным автоботом, даже не подумавшим сменить форму.  
Взгляды скрестились на Саманте. Та мило улыбнулась, поправила портфель подмышкой.  
\- Начальство решило, что раз мисс Миринг сумела ужиться с вами и остаться неподкупной и честной, значит, ей и быть вашим новым руководителем, - девушка мило улыбнулась.  
Оптимус протянул ей манипулятор и подсадил на плечо. Вместе со всеми брошенными портфелями.  
Чтобы не возникало ни у кого больше дурацких идей.


	8. Baby. (Джазз/femСиммонс)

\- Я убью тебя! - раздался по главному корпусу дикий крик. - Убью, и меня оправдают! Слышишь, ты, груда серого металлолома?!  
Привлеченные внезапным, но не таким уж непривычным шумом из ремонтно-медицинского отсека выглянул Рэтчет с Микаэлой на предплечье. Шарлотта лениво приподняла голову, но не приподняла пятую точку, развалившись с датападом на серво Дино.  
Сэм с удивлением смотрела, как мимо нее, сверкая сервоприводами, прогалопировал Джазз, убегающий от стремительно преследующей его Самиры Симмонс. Та кровожадно размахивала отнятой у полковник Леннокс РПГ. Сама хозяйка удивленно смотрела на пустые руки. А ведь она только-только начала познавательную беседу с Айронхайдом. Стоящий рядом с ней оружейник шумно вентилировал и с интересом наблюдал за необычным забегом. Будь он обычным, Джазз уже давно бы смотался на своих четырех.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - Оптимус подхватил своего дорогого программиста и посадил себе на плечо - от греха подальше.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал в ответ плечами "дорогой программист", тут же цепляясь пальчиками за антенну лидера. Судя по оптике, тот ощутимо поплыл. И лишь чудом удерживал сознание на плаву. Поистине героический подвиг, особенно, когда хочется притушить оптику и затарахтеть двигателем, подаваясь навстречу мастерским движениям тоненьких пальчиков. Чувствовались многочисленные практические консультации Микаэлы Бейнс.  
К ним подобрались остальные. Микаэла одобрительно кивала, глядя на старания своей ученицы, Айронхайд с завистью поглядывал на лидера и подумывал, как бы склонить к подобному же Леннокс. Судя по бросаемым взглядам, она "склонится" легко.  
\- Эта... эта... - у притормозившей возле них растрепанной, раскрасневшейся Симмонс не было слов, чтобы описать подлость одного кибертронца.  
\- Самара, не волнуйся, нервные клетки не восстанавливаются, - Джазз замер на приличном расстоянии от них.  
\- Как? Ты? Меня? Назвал? - с каждым словом голос повышался, пока не сорвался на неприличный для любого бравого агента визг.  
\- Как девочку из того смешного фильма, который давала посмотреть Сэм, - Джазз театрально потер лоб, вспоминая. - "Звонок"! Ты на нее больно похожа, детка.  
Самира зашипела и снова бросилась за автоботом.  
Однако силы еще не восстановились до конца, и через два круга она снова сошла с дистанции.  
\- Так с чего все началось? - поинтересовалась неугомонная Сэм. Любопытно же!  
\- Эта груда металла....  
С другого конца ангара раздалось громкое и торжественное:  
\- Саре Симмонс посвящается!  
И тоненький, ломающийся мальчишеский голос запел:

Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh  
I thought you'd always be mine.

Самира зарычала и бросилась к источнику звука. Вскоре оттуда раздались выстрелы, грохот и "Да ты с ума сошла, женщина! Но мне нравится, продолжай!". И еще одно рычание.  
По телу Айронхайда прошлась дрожь.  
\- Его убить за такое мало! - поделился своим наблюдением оружейник.  
\- Чем она сейчас и занимается, - пожала плечами Леннокс.


	9. Лето, солнце, жара...

Ну что сказать, лето в этом году удалось на славу. Жаркое, солнечно-засушливое, немного пыльное. От палящего в небе солнца дрожал зыбким маревом воздух, кипело серое вещество, плавились процессоры и руки-ноги-серво-манипуляторы совсем не хотели шевелиться. Видимо, не только у автоботов. Десептиконы тоже не подавали признаков бурной активности и по молчаливому сговору все расползались по своим ангарам-комнатам-баракам.  
Почти все.  
\- На счет три!  
\- Раз...  
\- Два...  
\- Три!  
Смачный шлепок влажного, практически обнаженного, поблескивающего в лучах солнца тела об гладкие доски настила. В троекратном одновременном исполнении.  
Под раскидистом деревом, на специально выстеленном из гладких досок настиле лежала женская часть НЭСТа. Точнее, его ключевого состава. Сходящая с ума полковник Леннокс разделась первой, пришла на работу в шортах и бикини, чем напрочь исключила из активной деятельности оружейника автоботов.  
Микаэла не отставала от подруги. В ее ужасно, просто жутко облегающем, прозрачно-белом топике был поразительно глубокий вырез. А уж когда она облилась холодной водой, чтобы немного остудиться, показав, что под топиком находится кружевное белье.... Работа медицинского отсека была прекращена на неопределенный срок.  
Подруги заняли настил, развалившись на нем в позе звездочек. К ним вскоре присоединилась Самира Симмонс, а к застывшим неподалеку, близким к состоянию полной разблокировки Хайду и Рэтчету - Джазз.  
Женщины, как тюлени на солнце, лежали неподвижно, лишь изредка переворачиваясь на другой бок или переползая на пару-тройку сантиметров, когда дерево под ними намокало от жаркого пота.  
Проходящий мимо застывших нерукотворными памятниками подчиненных Оптимус посмотрел на боевых товарищей, на их фемок, еще раз на боевых товарищей, пощелкал пальцами у тех перед носом, не получил реакции, поднял оптику к небу в молчаливом вопросе... и встал рядом.  
\- Чего-то не хватает, - задумчиво произнес спустя какое-то время Джазз.  
Остальные отвлеклись от своих дум, тем более, у симпатичных "тюленей" как раз был период бездействия. И вопросительно взглянули на лейтенанта.  
\- Сэм куда-то пропала, - наконец, кивнул Рэтчет.  
\- Наверное, снова Мегатрон по личной линии терроризирует, - поддакнул Айронхайд.  
Шумно провентилировал Оптимус, сжал внушительные кулаки. Свою девушку он не то что в обиду, просто никому отдавать не собирался.  
\- И как умудряется только каждый раз вычислять ее номер? - поразился тем временем Джазз. И застыл: пришла пора перемены лежбищ "тюленей". Симпатичных таких "тюленей", в бикини. Автоботы уже были согласны переименовать их в морских котиков.  
Единственным равнодушным остался Прайм.  
\- Оптимус, - Сэм нашлась сама, без постороннего влияния.  
Девушка задыхалась, даже в коротких шортиках и тоненькой рубашке. Она оттягивала ворот, обмахивалась ладошкой, на щеках ее зрел румянец, и постоянно облизывала губы.  
Оптика Прайма застыла, он завис. Сэм попрыгала, помахала руками. Шумное вентилирование стало ответом на появление в вырезе нежно-белого купальника и беззащитно-тонких ключиц.  
Уитвики поняла, что ответа не дождется, поэтому, наплевав на осторожность и собственную неуклюжесть, полезла по серво лидера наверх. Остальные даже отвлеклись за изучением повадок морских котиков, чтобы посмотреть на штурм Эвереста.  
Но, видимо, Уитвики практиковалась постоянно, так как путь преодолела без проблем, помахала рукой перед оптикой, добилась результата и передала датапад, который до этого сжимала в зубах.  
\- На что вы там смотрите? - уселась на плечо лидера, проследила за взглядами остальных. - О, отличная идея! Закончу с чисткой программы и присоединюсь к ним, - порадовалась она.  
Сэм приходилось хуже всех. Леннокс могла спрятаться на тренировочном поле в тенечек, Микаэла - облиться водой, Симмонс - сунуть голову в холодильник, Шарлотта перебиралась в прохладный салон Феррари, врубала кондиционер, притаскивала туда вентилятор и работала.  
А у Сэм - процессоры, компьютеры, которые нагревались сами и нагревали окружающую обстановку.  
\- Когда это будет? - поинтересовался Джазз, не обращая внимания на ставший острым прицел оптики Прайма.  
Ему до скрежета лицевых пластин надоело видеть босса-трудоголика, постоянная деятельность и занятость Оптимуса включала у остальных совесть, которая и мешала расслабляться.  
Поэтому... Сэм являлась беспроигрышным вариантом.  
Девушка задумалась, постучала пальчиком по губе.  
\- Думаю, минут через двадцать, - кивнула она. - Кстати, и бикини найду.  
Будь они в каком-нибудь мультике, из Оптимуса повалил бы густой дым. Одно дело зрелые, умудренные опытом Самира и Билли, встречавшаяся со многими парнями до Рэтчета Микаэла. И совсем другое - невинная, по-детски наивная, стеснительная Саманта, которая никому и слова дерзкого сказать не могла.  
Мегатрон бы поспорил с подобными мыслями, особенно, когда в очередной раз запарывал компьютеры в попытке пробраться сквозь защиту системы, выстроенную Самантой. Та не скупилась на комментарии и характеристики для профессионально-программистских данных десептиконов.  
Оптимус помог девушке спуститься, Саманта убежала. И, ровно по внутреннему таймеру, через двадцать минут появилась на площадке.  
Со странной скаткой в руках и переносным холодильником через плечо.  
Женщины приподняли головы, с интересом посмотрели на Уитвики. А та развила бурную деятельность. Между двух деревьев натянула гамак. Затем из холодильник появилась бутылочка коктейля для Самиры, имбирное пиво для Микаэлы, обычное - для Леннокс. И апельсиновый лед для самой Сэм.  
Девушка скинула рубашку и шорты, оставшись в одном купальнике. Теперь перед носом Прайма щелкал пальцами Рэтчет, опасаясь за искровое здоровье лидера.  
Саманта оказалась хороша. Не Леннокс, с ее выдающимися данными, но тонкая, гибкая, стройная.  
Она развалилась в гамаке, стянула обертку с ярко-оранжевого льда и лизнула его острым язычком, втянула верхушку и закатила глаза в блаженстве.  
Для Оптимуса Прайма это стало последней каплей. Рэтчет был вынужден срочно оттащить его в медотсек.  
Страшно признаться: с храбрым, отважным, талантливым лидером автоботов справилась одна человеческая девчонка.  
С фруктовым льдом.


	10. Любовь зла... (Айронхайд/femЛеннокс)

Ну что сказать, о том, что любовь зла Билли Леннокс выяснила давно, да-авным-давно.

_Козел №1_

Первый был козлом, о, каким же он был козлом! Мартин Стивенс в пятом классе трогательно и настойчиво дергал Билли за косички, а потом, когда она согласилась с ним встречаться, ушел к ее лучшей подруге, потому что у той был новенький синий скейт.  
Билли с трудом оправилась от травмы, нанесенной ей первой любовью. С трудом и двумя точными ударами по корпусу, который ей показал папа-военный.  
С той поры и пошло невезение Леннокс с мужчинами.

_Козел №2_

Второй раз не повезло Билли Леннокс уже в институте, с преподавателем по высшей математике. Она влюбилась в широкие плечи и тоненькие очки сероглазого мужчины. Он оказался женат, имел двоих детей, в чем не сразу сознался студентке.  
К двум ударам по корпусу добавился еще один - в челюсть.  
А Билли Леннокс на время вновь разочаровалась в мужчинах и ушла в армию. Где этих самых мужчин было полно, но совсем не было козлов.

_Козел №3_

Злости Билли на профессора математики хватило ровно до звания капитана. Потом она подостыла, служебное рвение вошло в привычное русло, и ее подчиненные облегченно вздохнули: гонять их в режиме 24/7 больше не будут. И, возможно (тихо, чтобы не сглазить!), они узнают, что такое шестичасовой сон!  
Капитана Леннокс боялись. И уважали. Уважали больше.  
А она в одну из своих увольнительных познакомилась с Саймоном.  
Ну что сказать.... Это судьба!  
Поженились, родили ребеночка. Малютка Аннабель была прелестной девочкой, в которой мать души не чаяла.  
А потом случился межпланетный кризис, появились десептиконы, началась война с ними. И после всего этого Саймон решил развестись и забрать Аннабель себе! Мол, мать-военная на нее плохо влияет. Девочка уже не обращает внимания на кукол Барби, зато тянется к игрушечной модели РПГ. Что в этом плохого, Билли не понимала. Сама была такой же в раннем детстве. Правда, тогда ругалась мама. И умилялся папа-военный.  
Но развод все же дала.  
Тем более, что на горизонте появился ОН.

Причислить Айронхайда к стаду козлов не поворачивался язык. Только если по ночам, тихонько и после третьей стопки текилы. Потому что о мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак.  
\- Я его... а он меня... оста-а-авил, - жаловалась Леннокс появившемуся в ее квартире, где она заливала горе, Сэму. - И Саймон меня оставил.  
После этой фразы Уитвики понял, что в первой части предложения речь шла совсем не о бывшем муже.  
\- Почему все мужики - козлы? - риторически спрашивала Билли, не обращая внимания на то, что Сэм, на минуточку, тоже относится к представителям сильного пола. Условно относится. Все же та же Микаэла была куда как сильнее и решительнее.  
Билли выпивала текилу, пока Сэм в ее глазах не стал раздваиваться. Тосковала она по Хайду, который осыпался ржавчиной буквально на ее глазах. По малютке Аннабель. И снова по Хайду, который - скотина такая! - оставил своего партнера в такой сложный для нее жизненный момент. Ко... козел!  
Сэма Леннокс любила и почти ненавидела. Был бы на ее месте Эппс, он бы молча присоединился, напился от души, а не сидел с кислым и сочувствующим видом, портя пьянку. И не потащил ее после на диван. И уж тем более, по утру она обнаружила бы баночку пива для похмелья, а не разведенную в воде химическую гадость.  
Но все же хорошо, что это был Сэм. Он понимал ее, как никто другой. Сам чуть не потерял Бамблби и, не стесняясь, ревел, прижавшись к сервоприводу покалеченного Оптимуса.  
Пришлось возвращаться в строй и распугивать первое время подчиненных злобным взглядом красных глаз.

\- Значит, живой, - произнесла Билли, взвешивая на ладони гранату.  
Сэм перебрался под охрану к Оптимусу и теперь следил за представлением с безопасного расстояния. Леннокс одобрительно кивнула. Терять такого потрясающего слушателя и собутыльника, который вообще не претендует на выпивку, не хотелось.  
Воскресший Айронхайд сверкал оптикой и искал пути к отступлению.  
\- И все это время ты восстанавливался, ни слова мне об этом не говоря!  
Хайд кивнул и сделал маленький шажок назад. Билли сделала большой - вперед. И понеслась на автобота. Тот, забыв принять другую форму, помчался от разозленного полковника на своих двоих. Леннокс подгоняла его руганью, в которой высказывала все, что думает о некоторых автоботах.  
Так они оказались во дворе. А вскоре до оставшихся в ангаре донесся взрыв, кибертронские маты и душевный, громкий, прочувствованный крик Леннокс:  
\- Козе-ел!

Ну что сказать, так Билли Леннокс поняла, что козлы - ее судьба. Но своего четвертого козла она ни за что не отпустит. И порвет к чертовой матери любого, кто осмелится покуситься на ее бронированное сокровище.


	11. Деликатная проблема (Саундвейв/Роберт Эппс)

Ну что сказать, умение влипать в неприятности в семье Уитвики явно передавалась по наследству. Сначала дед отличился и из всех мест Арктики выбрал для эпического падения именно то, где замерз Мегатрон. Затем сын из всех имеющихся машин выбрал в подарок именно ту, от которой больше всего проблем. Тоже робота, стоит заметить. Но всех переплюнул внук. Его страсть к роботам достигла апогея. Он не только умудрился подружиться с ними, поучаствовать в масштабной войне, но и отстоять их право жить на Земле. Ту эпичную речь про детскую площадку до сих пор передавали друг другу по записи все военные, так или иначе соприкасающиеся с НЭСТом.  
Поэтому он не особенно удивился, когда на стоянке возле института заметил поджидающий его серебристый Мерседес.  
Мерседесов среди его знакомых не было. Зато имелись в рядах черного, озлобленного на весь свет и полковника Леннокса в частности истребителя. Поэтому Сэм сделал самое разумное, что могло быть в данной ситуации.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, - покачал он головой и прошел мимо. - У меня на сегодня другие планы.  
Мерседес поехал за ним и за ближайшим поворотом преградил путь. Свистнули металлизированные шнуры, обхватили Уитвики и перетащили его внутрь салона.  
Умирать не хотелось. У него еще диплом не защищенный, Оптимусу он не признался, да и вообще завещание не составил.  
\- Цель: поговорить о том, что белковые единицы называют деликатным вопросом.  
Брови Сэма поползли сливаться с линией волос.  
Что же это такое за дело, если даже для беспринципных десов - деликатный вопрос.  
И при чем тут Сэм Уитвики?

Выходя посреди ночи из офф-лайна и шагая на подозрительный шум с выдвинувшимся лезвием, меньше всего Оптимус Прайм ожидал увидеть за компьютером Сэма Уитвики.  
Старательно взламывающего систему.  
\- Что ты делаешь, Сэм? - возмущения нет, скорее, любопытство.  
\- Тише, остальных разбудишь! - возмущенно зашипел и замахал руками программист.  
\- Почему не войдешь под собственным паролем?  
\- Чтобы он меня вычислил и грохнул? - скептический взгляд.  
\- Кто "он"?  
Вместо ответа на экран выскочило личное дело Роберта Эппса.  
\- Меня Саунд попросил, - словно извиняясь, развел руками Сэм.  
\- Ты собираешься передать личное дело Эппса десептиконам? - поразился Оптимус.  
\- Нет, только увлечения, хобби, что любит или не любит, - Сэм старательно отсеивал информацию. Затем внезапно хитро улыбнулся. - Про боевые характеристики - пусть сюпризом будет.  
\- Что у вас тут? - из темноты вышел Айронхайд.  
\- Решаем деликатные проблемы десептиконов, - бодро отрапортовал Сэм, не отрываясь от работы.  
\- Да? И какие? - Микаэла выглядела бодрой, как кипяток. Впрочем, как и пришедший за ней Рэтчет.  
\- Саундвейв запал на Эппса.  
\- Да ладно! - присвистнула Самира. - Ничего себе!  
\- Что у вас тут за ночные посиделки? - появился сонный Леннокс.  
Оптимусу казалось, что происходящее все больше напоминает человеческую трагикомедию. Мало того, что никто из ключевого состава не спал, так еще и спокойно обсуждали интерес десептикона к сослуживцу.  
\- Саунд положил оптику на Эппса.  
Леннокс подавился зевком. Оптимус решил брать дело в свои руки.  
\- Кхм, Сэм, а тебя не смущает, что он робот, а Эппс - человек?  
И отметил странно загоревшиеся глаза, напрягшиеся плечи присутствующих людей.  
Остальные не могли нарадоваться. Дело наконец-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Они все никак не могли придумать, как же донести до избранников свои чувства. Ксенофобия на Земле цвела и процветала, что значительно мешало боевому человеческому составу базы налаживать личную жизнь. Ведь не известно, как к самой идее относятся избранники. А тут так удачно подвернулся Саунд, и Сэм, который, погруженный в работу, всегда говорит только правду и не контролирует свою речь.  
Вот и сейчас будущее светило военного программирования не обмануло возложенных на него надежд. Обрабатывая фотографию Роберта с гавайской гирляндой на шее, выдало:  
\- Не-а, любви покорны все биологические виды.  
Пока Оптимус обрабатывал результат, Микаэла успела одернуть вниз кофточку и прицельно расстрелять медика автоботов горячими взглядами из-под ресниц. Будь у нее хоть капля пси-таланта, в Рэтчете уже появились бы ровные, аккуратные дырочки. А так - только завентилировал часто. Микаэла довольно улыбнулась.  
А Сэм добил:   
\- Мне тоже автобот нравится, между прочим.  
Откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Я все. Ой, - вышел из рабочего транса, покраснел. - Вы меня не выдавайте, ладно?  
\- Конечно-конечно, нет проблем, - хлопнул по плечу парня Леннокс.  
\- Как это "нет проблем"? - возмутился Хайд.  
\- Идем, я тебе поясню, - полковник утащил за собой напарника.  
\- Проводишь, а то я еще споткнусь ненароком? - Микаэла действовала похожим образом.  
Ушла задумчивая Симмонс. Ведь главное-то они узнали: подобные отношения возможны для кибертронцев. На остальное плевать.  
\- Так кто из автоботов тебе нравится, Сэм? - вернулся к оставленному вопросу Оптимус.  
Почему-то Уитвики почувствовал себя на допросе.  
\- Ну... я это.... Я спать! Мне еще завтра инфу передавать.  
\- Вот мне и передашь.  
В первый раз в жизни Сэм решил рискнуть.  
\- Только если у тебя в ангаре.  
А на следющий день сцена на парковке до ужаса напоминала шпионский фильм, где происходил обмен заложниками или данными. С одной стороны стоял тягач, с другой мерседес. А между ними - Сэм Уитвики. Он быстро положил флешку на переднее сиденье Саунда и отошел, залез в кабину к Оптимусу. Заурчал двигатель. Прайм подождал, пока десептикон уедет, и направился в другую сторону.  
\- Главное, чтобы теперь Саунд ничего не испортил, - задумчиво произнес Сэм, поглаживая приборную панель и руль. - Все-таки признаваться вам в любви - очень деликатная проблема.


	12. Подарки. (Саундвейв/femРоберт Эппс)

Ну что сказать, жизнь преподнесла Роберте Эппс множество подарков, как приятных, так и не очень.  
К приятным она относила знакомство с Билли Леннокс в средней школе, подписание контракта с армией и дорогие швейцарские часы от папы, присланные ей в очередную "горячую точку" во время глубокого затишья.  
К неприятным относились сами "горячие точки", бесконечная жара, палящее солнце, от которого тек по лбу пот и слепил глаза. А еще - рождественский свитер с оленями, присланный бабушкой вместе со швейцарскими часами папы.  
Все остальное Роберта благоразумно относила к милым пустякам жизни. Будь то ленточки и резиночки от одноклассников в младшей школе или бутылка шампанского, выпитого на двоих с Билли, когда их одновременно бросили парни после выпускного бала.  
Мало кому нравится, что его девушка способна сломать возлюбленному руку, если тот посмотрит на сторону.  
С годами приятных подарков стало гораздо, гораздо больше. Например, знакомство с Сэмом Уитвики, его тогда еще девушкой Микаэлой и огромными автоботами. Иметь возможность увидеть большого робота, поговорить с ним, посмотреть его устройство - разве это не заветная мечта любого мальчишки или девчонки, зависающей по выходным в гараже вместе со старшими братьями?  
Однако... не бывает плюсов без минусов.  
И вот теперь, стоя у порога своего отсека, смотря на злобно скалящегося, с заблокированными двигательными центрами, обмотанного цепями Старскрима, лежащего у нее на пороге и украшенного кокетливой красной ленточкой, Роберта Эппс не знала, к какой группе отнести этот подарок: к приятным или нет?  
И как объяснить одному десептикону, что когда она говорила про "полезное в хозяйстве", она имела в виду не совсем это.


	13. Цена очарования (Саундвейв/femРоберт Эппс)

Ну что сказать, цену себе Роберта Эппс прекрасно знала.  
Шоколадная, бархатистая кожа, большие темные глаза, блестящие и загадочные, как выразился один из ее бывших поклонников, глубокий грудной голос и третий размер груди - все было создано для того, чтобы мужчины падали к ее ногам и самостоятельно в штабели укладывались.  
Время в колледже Роберта вспоминала с нежной ностальгией и изредка перебирала в уме самые яркие выражения декана, уверявшего, что выгонит ее к чертовой матери, если она не перестанет крутить головы лучшим ученикам его заведения. Не выгнал - Роберта закончила обучение раньше. Послала воздушный поцелуй в сторону канцелярии и гордо поднятой головой, походкой от бедра вышла за ворота колледжа.  
Провожали ее взглядами весь педагогический и ученический состав. Ибо даже широкая мантия не скрывала шикарной фигурки Эппс.  
Потом случилась армия и Билли Леннокс в качестве командира. Уже вернувшись, Роберта понадеялась на мирную жизнь, без перестрелок, погонь и душных, жарких пустынь. А потому, скинув испачканную, местами порванную форму, швырнув тяжелые ботинки в стену - поздоровалась с соседом - и полежав пару часов в горячей ванной, решила стряхнуть пыль с былых военно-любовных навыков.  
Потом Роберта проклинала себя за глупость. Неужели она не знала Билли Леннокс, с которой вместе прошли огонь, воду и перестрелки свинцовыми пулями? Кто бы сомневался, подруга вновь втянула ее в приключения. Роберта вынуждена была сделать ручкой и смотаться прямиком из ресторана, где проходило ее свидание с соседом, с которым она так удачно поздоровалась по возвращении.  
Ничего удивительного, что на поле боя отчаянно ругающаяся Эппс явилась в вечернем платье, бронежилете и автоматом наперевес.  
Ее появление произвело фурор. Странный десептикон темно-серебристого цвета застыл, расширив оптику. И тут бы Роберте задуматься, но она рванула прямо в пекло, проклиная себя, Билли и тот день, когда познакомилась с будущим командиром Леннокс.  
Задуматься можно было, когда, после заключения перемирия с десептиконами, Роберта вернулась к соседу... и не обнаружила его. Куда-то срочно переехал, ссылаясь на странные - и страшные - кошмары. Женщина пожала плечами и решила найти себе другого ухажера, чтобы отвлечься.  
Задуматься можно было, когда пятый кавалер бесследно исчез после первого же свидания. Роберта снова не обратила внимания на предупреждающие ее знаки.  
Она поняла, что задумываться поздно, когда проснулась после очередной военной вечеринки на заднем сидении темно-серебристого мерседеса, перемотанная ремнями безопасности.  
Глядя в темный потолок автомобиля, Роберта Эппс меланхолично думала, что у каждого очарования - своя цена. У нее вот - неадекватный десептикон со своей привязанностью.  
А еще она решила, что, пожалуй, какое-то время не будет надевать вечерних платьев.  
Вообще.


	14. Ночь темнее всего... (Оптимус/femСэм Уитвики)

Это произошло внезапно, совершенно неожиданно. Просто однажды сотрудники отряда НЭСТ проснулись и обнаружили, что их программиста Саманты Уитвики нет на месте. Шарлотта Миринг тактично отмалчивалась и не отвечала на вопросы. Поначалу. Но кто сможет устоять перед объединенными силами Микаэлы Бейнс, Уильяма Леннокса и Роберта Эппса, считающих девушку своей семьей?  
\- Она взяла бессрочный отпуск сегодня ночью и уехала, - устало проговорила Шарлотта, опираясь на капот красного Феррари.  
Сотрудники переглянулись.  
\- Куда она поехала?  
\- Неизвестно. Сэм отказалась говорить и запретила мне рассказывать вам. Ей хотелось... побыть одной.  
\- Она еще... вернется? - Микаэла решила задать вопрос первой.  
Пусть Сэм изрядная трусишка, от проблем она никогда не убегала и в трудную минуту глаза не закрывала. И уж тем более не было причин, по которым она могла бы спешно покинуть ряды отряда. В последнее время даже десептиконы не так сильно активничали.  
\- Не знаю, - покачала головой Миринг. - Мне так не показалось.  
Расстроенные, все разошлись.  
\- Этого просто не может быть! - возмущалась Микаэла, расхаживая по медицинскому отсеку и жалуясь всегда готовому выслушать ее Рэтчету. - Она не могла уехать! Что-то произошло, определенно, что-то стряслось.  
Автобот кивал и соглашался. И краем глаза посматривал на Прайма.  
Тот словно был... не в себе.  
\- С Сэм что-то случилось, - сделал однозначный вывод Леннокс, сидя на заднем сиденье черного внедорожника боком, свесив ноги в раскрытую дверь. Полковник сосредоточенно полировал пистолет. - Ну, если я узнаю, что здесь замешан Мегатрон!..  
\- Ты не собираешься ничего предпринять? - поинтересовался Дино у пьющей кофе Шарлотты.  
\- Нет, - та мотнула головой. - Это же Сэм. Если она хотела скрыться от нас, ей это не составит труда. Все же... лучший программист и все такое.  
\- Да, но.... - мечник вздохнул и скосил глаза на лидера. - Оптимусу без нее придется туго.  
\- Остается надеяться на ее благоразумие, - вынесла вердикт Миринг.  
Не возмущалась одна Самира Симмонс. По своим каналам она пробивала маршруты, по которым могла уехать Саманта Уитвики и все похожие на нее девушки. Джазз не язвил, не мешался, что удивительно, лишь встревоженно наводил оптику на Оптимуса.  
Прайм вел себя... как бесчувственная скотина. То есть занимался делами, просматривал датапады, растаскивал бузотеров - в общем, делал все то же, что и каждый день.  
И лишь вечером он вставал под дерево, где любила сидеть Саманта и смотрел куда-то вдаль.

\- Вот, - Самира Симмонс хлопнула о стол бумагами.  
Прошла уже неделя с момента исчезновения Сэм, и даже рядовые бойцы отметили, что атмосфера в ключевом составе изменилась. Стала не такой бойкой и веселой. Словно... кто-то унес с собой всю легкость, что обычно сопровождала отношения самых странных парочек отряда.  
Микаэла первой потянулась за бумагами, прочитала и охнула. Следом помрачнел Леннокс, за ним нахмурился Эппс. Выругалась сквозь зубы Шарлотта.  
А Оптимус пропал, оставив заявление на отгул.

Сэм сидела на прямо на траве, на холме в глубине австралийского материка, вдали от проезжих частей, от любого человеческого присутствия.  
Перед глазами все еще стояло ровное зеленое поле с подстриженной аккуратной, насыщенно-изумрудной травой. И типичные, однообразные белоснежные надгробия.  
Рональд и Джуди Уитвики.  
Родители так и не приняли ее выбор связать свою жизнь не только с отрядом НЭСТ, с роботами и программированием, но и с одним конкретным автоботом. Они не могли поверить, что дочь выбрала Оптимуса Прайма. И как объяснить им, что при одном появлении лидера сердце бьется как заполошенное, что всех усилий не жалкой за один взгляд оптики, сияющей сапфировой синевой?  
Она не знала, что сказать в ответ на упреки. Не стала ссориться, развернулась и ушла.  
А теперь вот их нет.  
Они переехали в Австралию, в Канберру, чтобы быть подальше от всех этих "нечеловеческих разборок", как говорил отец.  
А теперь вот их нет.  
Конечно, она подозревала, что не все рады сотрудничеству с автоботами, многие хотели бы переубедить членов НЭСТа, но.... Сэм никогда не думала, что ради этого они пойдут на убийство обычных, ни в чем не повинных людей.  
Ее родителей.  
Все это время, всю неделю с того момента, как посреди ночи ее разбудил телефонный звонок, она разбиралась с бумагами, с наследством, оформляла, подписывала, доказывала.  
И не плакала.   
Даже тогда, когда увидела холодные тела родителей на столе в морге. Когда их закапывали в могилы рядом друг с другом. Когда.... Она не плакала, она стояла и сжимала кулаки.  
А в груди все сильнее стягивалась тугая пружина, готовая вот-вот распрямиться. И Сэм хотела бы, чтобы она распрямилась наконец, дала силы на слезы. На то, чтобы боль, царящая в груди, ушла куда-нибудь. Чтобы....  
Девушка сжала кулаки. Хотелось плакать, а слез почему-то не было. И становилось только хуже от того, что она никак не могла оплакать родителей, погоревать по ним толком.  
Скоро нужно будет возвращаться в отряд, объясняться с друзьями. Она что-нибудь придумает обязательно.  
Больше у нее ничего и никого не осталось, только ребята из НЭСТа и Оптимус.  
Под спину легла тяжелая механическая рука, Сэм подняла сведенное судорогой лицо и увидела родную синюю оптику. Оптимус все знал, все понимал, ведь искра в его груди - такая же живая, как и сердце у человека.  
Сэм уткнулась в прохладный металлический бок и зарыдала. В первый раз за все время. Чувствуя, как уходит горечь с языка, как содрогается все ее тело, выжимая больше и больше слез. Она плакала взахлеб, кричала и пыталась обнять Оптимуса, вжаться в него сильнее.  
Больше у нее никого не осталось.  
Прайм осторожно поглаживал девушку по голове, трепал и так взлохмаченные короткие волосы и смотрел куда-то вперед, за горизонт. Что он там видел - не понятно. Главное, что он здесь, рядом с ней. Остальное неважно.  
Когда в горле пересохло, а глаза заболели, Сэм подняла заплаканное, опухшее от слез лицо к автоботу. Привычно уже забралась на плечо с его помощью и прижалась щекой к лицевой пластине.  
\- Давай вернемся домой, - тихо прошептала она.  
Больше ее в Австралии ничто не держало.


	15. Купидон. (Айронхайд/femЛеннокс)

\- Так дальше продолжаться не может! - Шарлотта Миринг ударила ладонью по массивному ящику, который использовала, как стол.  
Из-за габаритов ее механических собеседников, конференц-зал пришлось устроить в одном из ангаров, в качестве сидений и столов используя подручные, а то и подножные материалы. Туда даже вывели телефонную линию, мало ли, может, во время очередной летучки начальство позвонит.  
На этот раз собрание проходило не полным составом. Присутствовал командир автоботов, его лейтенант Джазз и Самира Симмонс.  
За дверью раздался очередной взрыв, грохот и ругань медика автоботов. Шарлотта потерла устало переносицу.  
\- Оптимус, придумай что-нибудь, пока они не разнесли всю базу до основания.  
С этим словами глава этой самой базы покинула высокое собрание.  
\- И что я могу придумать, если не знаю, в чем причина их конфликтов? - вопросил Оптимус Прайм у потолка.  
Уже которую неделю на базе отряда НЭСТ велись внутренние военные действия, встревать в которые не решались даже десептиконы. Больно уж показательным был пример Старскрима, который влез в ссору Айронхайда и полковника Леннокс. И оружейник, и командир боевой группы быстро убедили меха, что он сделал это напрасно. И вообще, его зря собрали в свое время на заводе Кибертрона.  
Ссорились только определенные лица. Как упоминалось выше, Айронхайд вечно не мог что-то поделить с Билли. Рэтчет ругался на лезущую под руку Микаэлу Бейнс, главного механика отряда. Он никак не мог поверить, что какая-то пигалица, молодая даже по человеческим меркам, может отлично разбираться в механизмах. За что Микаэла уже не раз пробовала устроить ему внеплановый техосмотр гаечным ключом по металлическому лбу.  
Эпичней всего ссорились Самира и Джазз, но те хотя бы переносили свои военные действия на нейтральную территорию - ближайшее поле, где никто не страдал.  
И обязательно раз в неделю злая до чертиков возвращалась Роберта Эппс с явными следами "десептиконского вмешательства". За что огребали все, кто попадал злой военной под руку. И ведь не допрашивали ее. Один десептикон все время сидел рядом и молчал, молчал, молчал, а через пару часов отвозил домой.  
Ситуация заходила в тупик, решения не предвиделось.  
\- Мы сами не знаем, - Самира достала сигарету, закурила.  
\- Не смей брать в рот эту гадость, детка, - Джазз вырвал у нее из рук всю пачку. - Не люблю, когда в салоне пахнет табаком.  
\- Это не твое дело... - начала заводиться Симмонс.  
Оптимус вежливо прочистил вокалайзер.  
\- Мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить бедственное положение на базе, - напомнил он.  
\- А что обсуждать? Дать им по мозгам и все, - резко ответила Симмонс, сверля гневным взглядом Понтиак. - Или поспрашивать, какого черта происходит.  
\- Не ответят, - с вентиляцией ответил Джазз. - Уже спрашивал. Так что вопрос - как нам прекратить весь это беспорядок? - остается открытым.  
\- Просто дать им то, чего они хотят, - раздался тонкий голосок от входной двери.  
На пороге стояла Саманта Уитвики, глава отдела программистов.  
\- Подслушивала? - сощурилась Самира.  
\- Не имею такой привычки, - улыбнулась Сэм. - У вас переговорник не выключен, - она показала на горевшую зеленую лампочку коммуникатора.  
\- Кто еще слышал? - тут же накинулся на нее Джазз.  
\- Только я.  
Саманту на базе не то, чтобы не любили, просто она была новенькой. Стеснительной, застенчивой и очень, очень неуклюжей. Она мышкой пробегалась от своего отсека до рабочего места и обратно. И почти ни с кем не общалась.  
Почти.  
Что удивительно, сошлась она именно с Леннокс, Эппс, которые тут же принялись "мышку" опекать, и Микаэлой, с которой, оказывается, Сэм училась в одном классе в средней школе.  
Эти факты, видимо, пришли на ум всем, так как Оптимус наклонился к девушке:  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Саманта замялась, покраснела и затеребила край рубашки.  
\- Вы знаете, что сегодня именно Айронхайд первым начал ссору? Как вы думаете, почему? - тихо проговорила она.  
Джазз закатил оптику.  
\- Если бы знали, мы здесь не сидели, а уже вправляли ему процессоры.  
\- На базу приехал бывший Билли.  
\- Саймон? - удивилась Самира.  
Бывшего Леннокс знали все, в основном под прозвищами "ублюдок", "козел" и "скотина безрогая". Безрогая - потому что за два года супружества Билли так и не сподобилась наставить рога. О чем теперь жутко сожалела.  
\- То есть, - как и любая женщина, Самира первая догадалась, на что намекает программист. - Ты хочешь сказать, что... Айронхайд ревнует?  
Автоботы переглянулись.  
\- Да быть этого не может! - хором ответили они.  
\- Но это правда! - Сэм вскинула голову. - Я сопоставила даты ссор и получила зависимость. Айронхайд начинал ругаться каждый раз, когда Билли ходила с кем-нибудь на свидание или виделась с Саймоном.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь? - загорелась Симмонс.  
Авантюры - это ее. А в последнее время на базе до чертиков скучно.  
\- Свести их, разумеется, - пожала плечами Сэм.  
\- Как? - Джазз не мог не поддержать Самиру. Неизвестно почему.  
\- Пришел приказ от начальства вымыть весь имеющийся на базе транспорт к определенному числу, смазать, провести технический осмотр. Ключевое слово - мойка, - судя по всему, Сэм осмелела.  
В конце концов, запуганную и забитую личность попросту не отправили бы на закрытую военную базу. Просто она чересчур стеснялась, а когда стеснялась - нервничала, а когда нервничала - обязательно что-нибудь роняла. От этого снова стеснялась. И так по кругу.  
\- Ты хочешь загнать их в мойку. Хм, - агент Симмонс погладила подбородок. - Но ведь там все оборудование автоматизированное.  
Джазз усмехнулся, почти захохотал. На вопросительный взгляд женщины ткнул пальцем в Сэм. Самира хлопнула себя по лбу.  
\- Точно! Ты же программист. Сможешь переписать программу или заблокировать ее.  
\- На время.  
\- А еще - кондиционеры! - глаза женщины полыхали уже маньячно-безумным блеском.  
Сэм поежилась. Ее идея приобретала небывалый размах.  
\- Это зачем? - поинтересовался, как самый смелый, Оптимус.  
\- Не может же она мыть Айронхайда в военной форме! - лукаво усмехнулась Самира.

Следующую неделю военную базу преследовали неудачи. Сначала сломалась система кондиционирования, что при летней жаре казалось смерти подобным. Затем, уже на последних машинах, которые мыли по приказу начальства, вышла из строя автоматическая программа мойки. Пришлось людям взяться за тряпки. Расписали очередь, кто когда и что будет чистить и полировать. Автоботов решили пустить в последнюю очередь, все же они тоже какой-то частью относились к машинами. Да и помыться любили.  
Талантливо упрошенная Самирой Шарлотта поставила последней уже озверевшую от жары и придирок Айронхайда Леннокс. После этого сразу начинался список автоботов.  
Симмонс и Уитвики хитро переглянулись.

\- И что вы.... - дальше слов у Джазза не нашлось.  
Он всего лишь хотел узнать, какого черта ночью на мойке горит свет.  
Из-за машины вышла Самира Симмонс, с ног до головы покрытая пеной и мыльной водой. Где-то там копошилась Сэм, но на нее у лейтенанта уже не хватило ни сил, ни духу. Он оглядел формы бывшего агента Сектора 7, шумно вентилируя. При этом оптика его загорелась так, что стала походить на лазеры.  
\- Эй, очнись! - Самира помахала тряпкой у него перед носом. Упругая грудь качнулась.  
Автобот как никогда был близок к разблокировке. Рявкнув что-то на своем кибертронском, он поспешил удалиться, пока Самира не решила, что ей жарко и не сняла ту чертову мокрую тряпку.  
\- Странный он, - поделилась агент с вылезшей Сэм.  
Уитвики только усмехнулась.

Настал день Икс. Выспавшаяся, а потому довольная, ожидающая окончания мытарств с мытьем машин, Леннокс в купальнике и шортах направилась к мойке. Следом туда заехал черный внедорожник, которому занятый Оптимус уступил свою очередь.  
Сэм подождала, пока двери закроются, и отдала программу автоматической блокировки двери.  
\- Ты уверена, что они не выберутся? - поинтересовался Джазз. - Хайд может попросту взорвать двери.  
\- Не станет, его же потом чинить и заставят, - пожал плечевыми сегментами подошедший Оптимус.  
\- К тому же, моющая машину женщина в мокрой одежде действует безотказно, - проказливо улыбнулась Сэм, подмигивая Джаззу. - Доказано.  
Тот лишь фыркнул и отвернулся.

В первые пять минут ничего не происходило, затем раздался жуткий женский визг, грохот, крики, причем, по большей части нецензурные. Ей вторил бас на кибертронском и английском. Звон металла, напоминающий брошенный гаечный ключ. Стуки, удары, сопровождающиеся характеристикой оружейника.

Загнанная в угол Леннокс тяжело дышала.  
\- А выбить дверь ты не можешь? - сквозь зубы проговорила она.  
\- Прайм меня убьет за порчу имущества, - получилось почти жалобно. - Да и очередь пропускать не хочется.  
Билли постояла, потопала ножкой, поматерила тех, кто запер их вместе с автоботом. Но было слишком жарко от горячей воды, слишком влажно и душно, чтобы долго сердиться. К тому же, он не виноват. И у него такие формы, такой теплый металл....  
\- Трансформируйся, - решительно приказала она, поднимая брошенную в самом начале тряпку.  
\- Что? - мигнул оптикой Хайд.  
\- Ну не пропускать же нам очередь, - улыбнулась Билли.

Еще через десять минут все затихло, снова полилась вода.

Хайд млел под четкими, умелыми прикосновениями, чувствуя, как Билли залезает на капот. Какой вид открывался с этого ракурса! Он даже позволил себе издать двигателем урчание. И уловил одобрительный смешок Леннокс.

Когда через час дверь открылась, наружу вышла распаренная, довольная Леннокс в насквозь промокшей одежде. И Хайд, подозрительно зыркавший на всех, кто осмеливался посмотреть в сторону уставшего полковника.  
\- Догадываешься, кто бы мог это сделать? - проурчал оружейник.  
\- Ага, - Леннокс хмыкнула. - Только один человек и способен совладать с нашими компьютерами.  
\- Что собираешься предпринять?  
\- Задам ей трепку. А потом обязательно поблагодарю. Сами мы бы могли долго разбираться.  
\- Это точно.


	16. Лучший друг. (Саундвейв/Роберт Эппс)

Ну что сказать, Роберт Эппс давно подметил, что все знаменательные события в его жизни так или иначе связаны с лучшим другом.  
Драка во втором классе - тогда он этого самого лучшего друга и приобрел. Билли Леннокс, щекастый мальчишка со сбитыми коленками и двумя дырками вместо верхних зубов. Впрочем, после близкого знакомства с кулачками маленького Билли, зубов не досчитался и Бобби Эппс. Двух. Верхних.  
Первая выпивка - на выпускном в школе Билли притащил с собой ящик текилы и килограмм лаймов. Про соль лучше умолчать, ее искали всем мужским составом их класса.  
Поступление в колледж, подписание контракта на службу в армии. Все было связано теперь уже с Уильямом Ленноксом. Уильям своего полного имени терпеть не мог, поэтому быстро научил всю часть, включая вышестоящих по званию, звать его Билли.  
Первый плен. Отец маленького Бобби Эппса часто говорил им с другом: "Хороший солдат в плен не попадает!". У него всегда должны иметься пути отступления, альтернативные варианты и так далее. Наверное, во время этих рассказов, маленький Билли спал с открытыми глазами. Потому как запасных планов не имел в принципе, составлял один-единственный - и вперед!  
Второй плен тоже был связан с Билли Ленноксом. Как и третий, и четвертый. К чести лучшего друга надо сказать, что он в авантюры втягивал, он и вытаскивал из них. С грохотом, треском и взрывами. Эппс, отпаиваемый спиртом, называл это сумасшествием. Командование - примером отличного стратегического и тактического мышления.  
Мирная жизнь длилась всего три дня - потом на горизонте снова появился Билли Леннокс. Потребовалось срочно спасти мир. И и одного мальчишку в придачу, в качестве бонуса.  
Роберт согласился. Ему нравились автоботы, нравилось работать с ними, нравилась атмосфера на базе. И нравилось то, что он больше не попадал в плен. Никогда. Десептиконы словно обходили его стороной.  
И он непозволительно расслабился. Забыл о людях. Те своих терактов не отменяли.  
Когда ехал домой, Роберт попал в засаду. Не всем нравилось сотрудничество с гигантскими мехами. Отстреливаясь от слишком хорошо подготовленных нападающих, прячась от них за обломком какой-то стены, Роберт сделал то, что и всегда в кошмарной ситуации. Позвонил Билли Ленноксу. Официально тот не мог прислать подмогу, но мог же придумать что-нибудь! Хоть что-то! Умирать не хотелось.  
Вскоре после звонка Билли, перестрелка прекратилась. Потому что через две минуты после звонка Роберта, Леннокс нашел на базе Сэма и нажаловался тому на плачевную ситуацию. Через пять минут Уитвики дозвонился-таки до десептиконов и рассказал им, в какую задницу попал Эппс.  
А еще через десять минут приехал Саундвейв и все там разрушил к чертовой матери.  
И вот теперь, сидя в салоне серебристого Мерседеса, Роберт Эппс с тоской подумал, что только Билли Ленноксу могло прийти в голову попросить помощи у десептиконов.  
И дать ему задание написать отчет о совместной операции.


	17. Заложник

В большом по масштабам зале, среди многочисленных компьютеров, в обычном человеческом кресле, поджав под себя ноги, сидел Сэм Уитвики. И сосредоточенно что-то печатал в подсоединенном к большим процессорам ноутбуке.  
За его спиной расхаживал массивный черный мех.  
\- Ты мерзкая белковая субстанция, недостойная даже...  
\- Угу.  
\- Вы, люди, не более, чем муравьи у меня под ногами....  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Я захвачу мир, а те, кто останутся в живых, будут моими рабами.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Я захватил тебя лишь с одной целью - заманить сюда Прайма.  
Сэм очнулся, впервые за все время диалога прислушался к тому, что говорит его собеседник.  
\- То есть системы я могу не чинить? - под маленьким человеческим носом нарисовался внушительный металлический кулак. - Понял, понял.  
У входа в отсек нарисовался из тени Старскрим, согнулся в услужливом поклоне.  
\- Господин, к нам на базу приехал Оптимус Прайм и теперь стучится сюда.  
Мегатрон торжествующе зыркнул оптикой на Утвики. Тот не соизволил оторваться от работы.  
\- Вот видишь, я же говорил!  
\- Осмелюсь доложить, - еще ниже согнулся Старскрим, - что Прайм простучал уже два защитных периметра и теперь стучится в третий.  
\- Если он заденет энергопитание, все несохраненные данные пропадут, - оповестил Мегатрона Сэм. Подумал и добавил: - Впрочем, сохраненных это тоже касается.  
Мегатрон посмотрел на человека, перевел оптику на компьютеры, повернулся в сторону прохода, откуда уже раздавались звуки взрывов и грохот, сопровождавшие "стук" Оптимуса. И ломанулся туда.  
\- Пра-айм! Стоя-ать!


	18. Отвлекающий маневр. (Айронхайд/femЛеннокс, Рэтчет/Микаэла, Оптимус/femСэм)

Ну что сказать, сотрудники базы НЭСТ давно были согласны с мнением, что чем дальше начальство, тем лучше. Главное, чтобы не мешало проводить время... ой, то есть работать. Что правда, то правда, с начальством отряду повезло. Умные, ответственные, понимающие автоботы. Один недостаток - трудяги страшные. Так совсем не остается времени на себя и налаживание личной жизни с, например, вон той фемочкой мехов.  
Глядя на начальника разведки, который, с момента появления на базе агента Симмонс, перестал проявлять служебное рвение, сменив его рвением достать бывшую сотрудницу Сектора семь до заикания. В общем, глядя на Джазза, отбивающегося от Самиры в дальнем углу базы, было принято мужественное решение найти и остальным руководителям подразделений такие же "отвлекающие маневры". Оптимуса, как самого главного меха, оставили напоследок.  
Начать решили с главы оружейников. И вот тут встала другая проблема. Оглядевшись по сторонам, сотрудники НЭСТа поняли, что на базе катастрофически мало представительниц прекрасного пола. Вернее, их практически нет.  
Положение спасло - само того не подозревая - высокое начальство. После очередной из вечеринок стало заметно - полковник Леннокс-то женщина! До этого она пила с остальными, тренировалась со всеми наравне, дружила с Эппсом и периодически шпыняла Хайда. Поэтому никто как-то не придавал значения, что существует маленькая Аннабель Леннокс, а Саймон - явно не женское имя. Как бы то ни было, свою ошибку все осознали, и в тот же вечер полковник, уставшая, в вечернем платье, накрашенная, оказалась в ангаре Айронхайда, на его сервоприводе. С чувством выполненного долга остальные ангар покинули.  
По утру состоялось близкое знакомство автобота с человеской культурой, в частности, нецензурным лексиконом. Судя по всему, Хайд тоже не замечал, что полковник Леннокс женщина.  
Ничего, главное, что свою ошибку он осознал и настойчиво исправлял ее, пока Билли милостиво не согласилась его простить.  
Оружейная часть вздохнула с облегчением. И переключилась на помощь товарищам из "врачебного" отдела.  
Рэтчет - головная боль и главный зануда отряда. Как такому найти "отвлекающий маневр"? На его беду, ой, то есть счастье, в отсеке механиков сработала пожарная сигнализация, и всех залило водой. Так была найдена еще одна женщина НЭСТа. Лучший работник, мастер своего дела, Микки оказался на самом деле Микаэлой. Да такой, что ее отпускать не хотели. Однако план есть план.  
Неделя стандартного техосмотра в отсеке Рэтчета, где ему помогала теперь уже Микаэла, привела к тому, что по окончанию проверки эти двое свалили в закат.  
Сотрудники базы вздохнули с облегчением. И с грустью посмотрели на последнюю цель. Эверест, Монблан Кибертрона, неприступный, вечно спокойный и добродушный, но строгий и справедливый.... Одним словом, Оптимус Прайм.  
К тому времени, свободных "маневров" на базе не осталось.  
Пока вернувшиеся Микаэла с Рэтчетом не притащили с собой нового программиста - Саманту Уитвики. Ей обрадовались, как родной, настолько, что чуть не довели девушку до сердечного приступа. Та не ожидала таких эмоций по поводу своего назначения. На радостях ей сделали кабинет. Совершенно случайно - рядом с ангаром Прайма.  
И приготовились ждать. Сэм сама сделала все остальное. Точнее, она не делала ничего, но так умилительно краснела, так искренне всем интересовалась, была настолько трогательно беззащитна и неуклюжа, что у вечно всех спасающего Оптимуса просто не оставалось шансов.  
Уже позже, когда рабочие дни стали заканчиваться по расписанию, а сверхурочные тренировки и осмотры почти исчезли из виду, когда медицинский отсек закрывался на ночь, а из распахнутой задней дверцы черного внедорожника торчали босые ноги и слышался шелест бумаг, когда на холме виднелся силуэт тягача с маленькой фигуркой на капоте, сотрудники НЭСТа задумались на другим вопросом.  
Как бы им отвлечь Мегатрона?


	19. Родственные искры. (Айронхайд/femЛеннокс, Рэтчет/Микаэла, Оптимус/femСэм)

Так уж повелось в этом мире, что у каждого человека на запястье имелась тоненькая строчка с именем его _soulmate_ \- родственной души. Идеального партнера для брака, жизни и любви. Имя проявлялось с первым прорезавшимся зубиком и сопровождало человека всю его жизнь, не исчезая даже после смерти.  
Саманте Уитвики катастрофически не везло. С самого детства она знала, что странная. Почему ей не достался Джон или Кайл, пусть даже Ребекка? Она бы смирилась с Коллинзом и даже Гербертом.  
Нет, невидимая рука вывела на запястье изящным почерком совсем другие два слова.  
 _Оптимус Прайм_  
Что это за имя такое? Норвежское или финское? Саманта не знала, но это имя служило поводом для насмешек. Дети порой жестоки. И они считали, раз ей достался в пару такой странный соулмейт, значит, и она сама странная.  
В детском саду Сэм ощутила, что не одинока. На запястье маленькой, задиристой Микаэлы Бэйнс было выведено всего одного слово:  
 _Рэтчет_  
С тех пор девочки старались держаться вместе. Росли вместе, общались и были самыми близкими подругами друг для друга.  
Они не раз пробивали имена в поисковиках. Результат был нулевым. И со временем девочки смирились с тем, что никогда не встретят свою вторую половинку.

Саманта теребила широкий браслет из бисера на запястье, бежевый, он полностью закрывал имя. Они с Микаэлой давно приучились прятать предмет насмешек окружающих, разве что подруга предпочитала промасленный платок из мастерской отца или напульсник. А вот Уитвики была больше по браслетам.  
Соулмейт, идеальный партнер.... Какая обидная ирония.  
Кстати, надо позвонить Микаэле, давненько что-то они не общались, с того самого момента, как Сэм стала военным программистом.  
\- О чем замечталась, Уитвики? - рядом на стул плюхнулась веселая, загорелая Билли Леннокс, перебросила папку ворчащему Эппсу, отсылая его сдать копию отчета. Оригинал она уже давно передала начальству.  
Сэм усмехнулась, нажала на кнопку чайника. Хорошо, что у нее отдельный кабинет, хотя и по размерам напоминал каморку.  
\- Кстати, только сейчас заметила, ты никогда не снимаешь браслет? Почему? Такое смешное имя? - Билли подняла брови.  
Леннокс являлась натурой деятельной и общительной, она взяла Сэм под свое крыло с первого ее дня появления в штабе. И в перерывах между заданиями полковника они отлично проводили время.  
Саманта покраснела.  
\- Как и ты, - кивнула на черный платок на запястье женщины. - Не понимаю, зачем скрывать имя Саймона?  
\- Потому что у меня там не Саймон, - буркнула Билли.  
Ничего себе! Не имя мужа? Редко кто осмеливался вступать в брак не со своей идеальной половинкой.  
\- Только не смейся, прошу, - Билли поморщилась как от зубной боли. Сэм было знакомо подобное выражение лица. И стянула ткань.  
 _Айронхайд_  
Уитвики не стала смеяться, расстегнула застежку на своем браслете.  
Женщины сочувственно переглянулись и решили пойти выпить на досуге.  
А через пару недель к ним успешно присоединилась Микаэла Бэйнс.  
Так и собралось странное трио со странными соулмейтами.

Во сне Сэм прогуливалась по своей квартире, когда зазвонил телефон. Она подняла трубку.  
\- Слушаю?  
Телефон продолжал звонить. Саманта с трудом выкарабкалась из объятий сна.  
\- Сэм, срочно собирайся и приезжай к нам на базу. Я послала за тобой Эппса! - противно жизнерадостный голос Билли спросонья вызывал ощущение кислого лимона.  
\- Леннокс, половина третьего утра.... - простонала Уитвики.  
\- Живо, лентяйка!  
Полковник положила трубку. Сэм вздохнула и пошла умываться. Билли не террорист, с ней не договоришься, проще выполнить требования.  
Ничего удивительного, что на базу недавно созданного сверхсекретного отряда НЭСТ девушка прибыла не в лучшем расположении духа.   
И ошеломленно застыла.  
Повсюду расхаживали огромные - метров под семь - роботы. Мехи, как в японском аниме. Живые, думающие, самостоятельные организмы.  
\- Ну что, все еще злишься? - радостно подскочила к ней Леннокс. - Идем, я тебя кое с кем познакомлю.  
\- Билли, это запрещено правилами....  
\- Я уже сделала запрос на тебя, как штатного программиста.  
\- Э?  
Полковник, под сочувствующими взглядами окружающих, протащила девушку буквально волоком. Сэм не успевала переставлять ноги. Подвела к широкому, массивному черному меху.  
\- Знакомься, это Айронхайд! - Леннокс буквально светилась, появлялось желание подключить ее к сети электропитания. Заряда наверняка хватило бы на целый город.  
\- П-привет! - Сэм шокировано махнула рукой.  
\- Но нам дальше.  
И снова побежка с препятствиями по базе.  
Целью полковника стал сине-красный тягач. Он спокойно стоял в сторонке, как самая обычная машина. Леннокс звучно хлопнула по капоту.  
\- Оптимус, познакомься, наш новый штатный программист, Сэм Уитвики.  
На глазах удивленной девушки машина стала изменяться, как мозаика. И вскоре на ноги встал робот с сияющей сапфирово-синим оптикой.  
Леннокс с трудом сдерживаемым торжеством произнесла:  
\- Сэм, это Оптимус Прайм....  
Этого хватило, чтобы девушка...  
Кряк!  
...упала в обморок.

\- Довольно-таки странная реакция для белковой военного типа, - незнакомый голос. - Может, у нее с психикой что-то не то?  
\- Рэтчет, ты не вежлив! Она все же человеческая фемка, они такие хрупкие.  
\- Оптимус, ты слишком снисходителен....  
\- Сэр, кажется она приходит в себя!  
Над Сэм склонился желтый мех.  
\- Как себя чувствуешь, Саманта Уитвики? Я Рэтчет....  
Кряк!

\- Оптимус, тебе не кажется странным, что девушка подписана твоим именем?  
\- Я слышал, что это какая-то природная пигментация человеческих индивидуумов.  
Кряк!

Сэм казалось, что она приходит в сознание только для того, чтобы вновь упасть в обморок. Каждый раз, просыпаясь, она испытывала новое и новое потрясение. На этот раз осторожно приоткрыла глаз. Мехов рядом не было видно.  
\- Саманта Уитвики, надеюсь, ты не станешь снова падать в обморок, - приятный глубокий голос принадлежал Оп... Оптимусу. Даже в мыслях произносить сложно, так и тянет покраснеть. - У меня есть к тебе вопрос.  
\- Сейчас, - Сэм, кряхтя, сползла с широкой кушетки, налила воды, залпом выпила и глубоко вздохнула, поворачиваясь в меху. - Ну, я готова.  
\- Запись на твоем запястье говорит, что я - твоя родственная искра...  
Нет, она еще определенно не готова к серьезным разговорам.  
Кряк!

\- Интересно, они когда-нибудь с Оптимусом поговорят нормально? - спросил Айронхайд у разлегшейся у него на сервоприводе Леннокс.  
Билли блаженствовала. Ну, и что, что не человек, какая разница. С людьми ей катастрофически не везло, а тут... бронированный, армированный, такой весь из себя стальной и крепкий.... Мечта любой девушки из семьи военных.  
\- Когда-нибудь она обязательно должна прийти в себя полностью, - оптимистично заявила полковник.  
Айронхайд задумчиво провентилировал.  
\- А для Рэтчета у тебя никого из знакомых нет?  
Билли коварно улыбнулась, видя, как Оптимус выносит из лазарета бледную, все еще шокированную, но уже вполне адекватную Саманту. В конце концов, нервы у Микаэлы Бэйнс определенно обязны быть крепче.  
А если нет, то всегда можно...  
Кряк!


	20. Тезки

\- Я назову тебя Рэтчет, - торжественно произнесла Микаэла, держа на вытянутых руках маленький, шумно дышащий комочек.  
Автобот в другом конце ангара поперхнулся.  
Бамблби включил музыку из мультфильма "Король-лев".  
Свежепоименованный Рэтчет принялся радостно облизывать лицо Бэйнс. Песочного цвета щенок лабрадора пришелся Микаэле по душе.  
\- Тогда это будет Айронхайд, - Билли погладила упитанного, пушистого сенбернара. Айронхайд немедленно сделал под собой лужу. От радости, наверное.  
Самира Симмонс, которая и притащила щенков на базу, весело хохотнула. Она уже представляла, как это будет звучать:  
\- Рэтчет, не грызи ботинки!  
\- Айронхайд, не писай по углам!  
И погладила похожего на толстую сардельку щенка таксы, которого закономерно назвала Джаззом. Разведчику это не понравилось, но Самира его предупредила, что в следующий раз заведет чи-хуа-хуа. Минута потребовалась на то, чтобы Джазз слазил в Интернет и оценил степень угрозы.  
\- Уии!!!  
А вот и Сэм нашла свой подарок. Девушка ввалилась в ангар счастливая до невозможности, прижимая к груди маленького хаски с яркими-яркими синими глазами. Самира специально такого подбирала. За парой степенно вошел Оптимус. Все тут же воззрились на командира, зная, как ему сейчас не повезет.  
\- Я назову его Праймусом, - сияла улыбкой Сэм. - Это как Оптимус Прайм, только немного наоборот. Чтобы не путаться.  
Оптимус благодушно кивнул. Остальные выразительно посмотрели на девушек. Девушки предпочли сделать вид, что ничего не слышали.  
\- Вы еще Мегатрона на базе заведите, - пробурчал недовольно Рэтчет.  
Самира потрясла в воздухе пластиковой коробкой с покрашенной в черно-фиолетовый надувшейся морской свинкой.


	21. Мы пойдём другим путем

Ну что сказать, этого можно было ожидать. Группа "Могильный ветер" сумела доказать опасность автоботов, и отряд НЭСТ был расформирован. Автоботам приказали покинуть планету. На тех, кто отказался, началась охота.  
За человеческими членами отряда вели пристальное наблюдение. Билли Леннокс пару дней пила, попутно соблазняя наблюдателей и избавляясь тем самым от слежки. Что обидно, до секса дело не дошло ни разу. Как правило, забрав себе всю аппаратуру, полковник ухажёра отшивала.  
А затем и вовсе пропала в неизвестном направлении.  
Саманта Уитвики была так расстроена, так расстроена, что продала дом, доставшийся от родителей, купила тягач, перекрасила его в красно-синий цвет, собрала все пожитки и свалила вместе с Микаэлой Бэйнс в Аризону, где девушки вскладчину купили участок земли.  
Тогда же нашлась полковник Леннокс: она поселилась вместе с дочерью рядом с подругами. Вскоре к ним присоединились Эппс и Симмонс. Ранчо росло и ширилось. С автоботами люди не контактировали, их машины нередко проверяли по ночам. Никакого сигнала. А вскоре проверки пришлось прекратить - дамы выставили сигнальный контур и охрану по периметру. Постепенно к ним перебиралось все больше и больше бывших военных с безвредным, но смутно знакомым с виду транспортом.  
\- И что нам теперь делать? - вопросил Президент у главы группы "Могильный ветер". - Раньше это была всего лишь одна военная база, а теперь - целый военный городок. Независимый, кстати. Теперь они нам не подчиняются, автоботов официально у них нет. Что прикажете делать?  
На главу группы было жалко смотреть.  
\- Договариваться, - с трудом выдавил он.  
Из окна за спиной Президента ему махал неугомонный Джазз.


	22. Любовь с первого взгляда (Оптимус/femСэм Уитвики)

Саманта Уитвики принадлежала к расе тех, кто гордо именует себя людьми, увлекающимися развитием и продвижением виртуальной реальности. Иными словами - компьютерным задротам.

Сэм не знала, как становятся такими остальные, но она погрузилась в мир компьютерных игр потому, что была... гением. Интеллект под двести пунктов еще не гарантировал счастья в жизни. И первый же мальчик, который понравился тогда еще маленькой Сэм, сказал, что не будет встречаться с ботаничкой, что у нее слишком большие мозги. Глупые, обидные, детские слова, однако с тех пор Сэм решила своего интеллекта никому не демонстрировать.

Тем более, в играх и на форумах никому нет дела до настоящего человека, всем интересны только его способности к тактике, стратегии, продвижению вперед, с уровня на уровень.

Она просиживала целыми днями в своей комнате, за компьютером, из-за чего значительно посадила зрение, но девушку это не остановило. Родители давно бы уже выгнали ее гулять на свежий воздух или заставили бы устроиться на работу, однако программы, которые писала в свободное от "задротства" время дочь, приносили неплохой доход, поэтому Уитвики-старшие смирились с образом жизни единственного ребенка, тем более, что заработок она себе уж точно найдет.

Единственной реальной подругой являлась соседка, Микаэла Бэйнс, вот уж кому не было дела до IQ Сэм. Бэйнс в своем роде тоже была гением - лучше всех в их маленьком пригороде разбиралась в механике. Ей нравилось, что Сэм может починить тонкую электронику, найти дешевые детали в городе, остальное - не важно.

Утро начинается не с кофе. Саманта поднялась, умылась, почистила зубы, скормила псу очередную дозу обезболивающего, в глубине души подозревая, что мелкий чихухуа уже стал наркошей. И направилась в школу.

\- Что, Уитвики, снова всю ночь резалась в компьютерные игры?

Саманта подняла глаза на высокого парня, который преградил ей путь на лестницу к входу в здание.

\- Простите, - поправила очки, - мы знакомы?

На лице собеседника отразилось удивление.

\- Ты что, совсем мозги последние растеряла?! - выкрикнул он.

Сэм вздрогнула, спрятала руки в широкие рукава растянутого свитера, больше всего на свете мечтая провалиться сквозь землю.

Но сквозь землю провалился незнакомец - ему в голову прилетела внушительная сумка с учебниками.

\- Отвали от нее, Майк, - Микаэла обняла подругу за плечи. - Иначе в следующий раз познакомишься с любимым гаечным ключом моего папаши, - пригрозила она, поднимая сумку. - Пойдем, Сэм.

\- Прости, - повинилась Саманта. Снова она доставила неприятности подруге.

\- Не бери в голову! - вздохнула Микаэла. - Это Майк Ченни, он с нами с шестого класса учится. Впрочем, неудивительно, что ты его не помнишь - ты ни на кого из класса внимания не обращаешь. Хорошо еще, учителей узнаешь.

Саманта покраснела. Они зашли в класс, Микаэла привычно уже оседлала стул перед партой подруги.

\- Так нельзя, Сэм. Знаешь, нам всего по семнадцать лет, а ты единственная в классе, кому родители машину собираются покупать. Надеются хоть так тебя из дома ненадолго выгнать на прогулку.

\- Я ее оплатила, - призналась Сэм. - С последних трех программ.

\- Об этом я и говорю! Ты можешь быть симпатичной, милой, общительной, но не делаешь этого. Почему?

\- Потому что мне нравятся роботы, механизмы и компьютерные игры, - отрапортовала Уитвики, вызывая очередной стон у подруги.

Наклонила голову удивленно. Но ведь так оно и есть!

 

В автосалон они поехали вместе с Микаэлой, та хотела посмотреть на технические характеристики, как специалист, чтобы подруга не разбилась в первую же поездку.

Болтливый продавец не давал им прохода, рекламировал свои машины, но Сэм привлекло яркое желтое пятно в глубине открытого салона. К-маро, немного проржавевший, с облупившейся краской, но умилительными черными полосками напомнил ей пчелку.

\- Вот этот хочу! - ткнула она пальцем. - Я назову его Би, - с ласковой, нездешней улыбкой проговорила она.

Родители хлопнули ладонями по лицу, прикрывая глаза. Микаэла тяжело вздохнула.

\- Почему именно эта машина?

\- У меня такая же в Нидфоспид, - поделилась радостью Саманта.

Став причиной очередного фейспалма.

 

А ночью она услышала, как кто-то угоняет машину со двора. Выглянув в окно, поняла, что не кто-то - машина уезжает сама. Сэм схватила велосипед, погналась за Би, найдя его на дальней свалке. Машина трансформировалась в робота и подавала какой-то сигнал в небо.

Все это было очень и очень странно. И Саманта подозревала, с чем это может быть связано.

 

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что вон та желтая развалюха, что сейчас стоит во дворе, и на которой ты приехала ко мне, - робот? - Микаэла не могла поверить, всем своим видом выражая скептицизм.

\- Угу, смотри, - Сэм продемонстрировала отснятые кадры.

Бэйнс нахмурилась. С одной стороны, Уитвики гений, могла бы придумать розыгрыш и покруче, а с другой - зачем ей это? Она никогда не увлекалась ничем подобным. Да и Микаэлу любила, как подругу, уважала, чтобы так шутить.

\- И ты знаешь, с чем это связано?

\- Угу, смотри, - теперь подруга показала очки с сеткой трещин на стеклах. - Они принадлежали моему дедушке, он брал их с собой в экспедицию, в Арктику. Однажды я заметила, что если подсветить их, образуется некое подобие карты. Долго выбирала степень и уровень подсветки. интенсивность... - заметила скучнеющий взгляд подруги. - В общем, там действительно отпечаталась какая-то карта. Я расшифровала координаты по шкале.... В общем, расшифровала и запомнила координаты. Дед столкнулся с чем-то неизвестным, его имя зашифровано в правительственных хрониках не зря.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? - подозрительно прищурилась Микаэла.

Саманта махнула рукой.

\- Взломала однажды базу данных какого-то Сектора семь. Там еще забавная женщина мне угрожала, Самирой зовут.

Микаэла чудом удержалась от фейспалма.

\- Давай подробнее, что ты еще взломала?

\- Интерпол, ФБР, МТИ - кстати меня туда зачислили - сеть Гарварда, Оксфорда и МИ-6. Последнее чисто случайно, меня отпустили в обмен на данные о слабых местах в системе.

Микаэла застонала, уткнулась в стол лбом. У нее подруга-преступница, причем смотрит так наивно, как будто сама не понимает, что натворила. И как за ней спецслужбы не гоняются? Нет, она, конечно, знала, что Сэм увлекается подобным, но не знала, что подруга вышла на совершенно иной уровень.

Размышления прервала сорвавшаяся в полет крыша гаража. На них смотрел красными глазами могучий робот.

\- Моя мастерская, - простонала Бэйнс отрешенно. За время знакомства с Уитвики можно было привыкнуть к тому, что гараж периодически приходилось отстраивать. Правда, нападение гигантского меха страховка вряд ли покроет.

\- Саманта Уитвики? Мне понадобятся твои очки! - проскрежетал он.

\- Такой большой, а уже плохое зрение, - покачала головой Микаэла, нашаривая ключи от автомобиля, пока Сэм рылась в дамской сумочке.

Демонстративно подняла очки, уронила на пол и раздавила ножкой со всего маху. Робот взревел и... замер в неестественной позе. Микаэла перевела взгляд на подругу. Та держала в руке компактное устройство, нажимая пальчиком красную кнопочку.

\- Глушилка для всех электромагнитных механизмов, радиус действия - километр. Работает пару часов, потом садится аккумулятор.

Понятно, почему ее не трогают спецслужбы. Надеются, что она выберет их, когда будет искать работу.

Саманат улыбнулась.

\- Поехали отсюда? И побыстрее.

 

Саманта Уитвики относилась к гениальным задротам, после знакомства с Самирой - работала на армию. И плохо сходилась с реальными людьми.

А еще была в полном восторге от своей новой тачки, особенно, когда та догнала их через десяток километров - действие глушилки закончилось. И превратилась в огромного робота.

Который оттащил их на очередную свалку.

Где их уже ждала Самира Симмонс в компании членов Сектора семь.

\- Даже не хочу знать, во что ты вляпалась Уитвики, - закатила глаза она.

Микаэла почувствовала в женщине родственную душу.

Но Саманту было уже не отвлечь. Она во все глаза, не отрываясь, смотрела на подъезжающие машины, которые трансформировались в мехов.

Саманта Уитвики относилась к задротам, работала на армию, дружила с Микаэлой Бэйнс и Самирой Симмонс, создавала временами убийственные штуки, резалась в компьютерные игры.

А еще, когда увидела лидера автоботов, поняла, что влюбилась.

С первого взгляда.


	23. Злобный зверь по имени ревность (Айронхайд/femЛеннокс)

Ну что сказать, это было неожиданно. Айронхайд поймал себя на мысли, что хочет размозжить голову идиоту-муженьку Билли, заявившемуся на базу якобы, чтобы та повидалась с дочуркой. Самой Аннабель в обозримом пространстве не виднелось: девочка уже успела смотаться к любимому дяде Джаззу, любимой тете Саманте и просто любимому Бамблби, за которого обещала выйти замуж, когда подрастет.

Саймон улыбался, стрелял глазками в сторону бывшей жены, и Хайд отметил, что с трудом сдерживает трансформацию манипуляторов в пушки.

\- Смирись, это самое нормальное развитие событий, - похлопал по плечу Рэтчет. - Они оба представители одного биологического вида, оба состояли в отношениях, так что....

\- Наплюй на все, и выскажи Билли, что чувствуешь, - прервала его решительная Самира Симмонс. - В конце концов, автобот ты или слабая, беззащитная фемка?

\- Ой, а что тут у вас происходит? - глазенки маленькой Аннабель были настолько похожи на мамины, что Хайд невольно умилился и подхватил маленький спарк на руки.

\- Ничего, дорогая, - Хайд чуть не получил искровой удар, когда увидел, что агент Симмонс оказывается умеет улыбаться. - Просто дядя Хайд ведет себя как последний придурок. И тупоголовый осел.

\- Мама говорит, что ругаться нехорошо, - наставительно заявила Аннабель. Все сделали вид, что не слышали, как Билли частенько материт подчиненных и одного автоботского оружейника. - А еще у дядя Хайда нет длинных ушей, поэтому он не может быть осликом!

\- Еще как может, поймешь, когда подрастешь.

Развитию беседы помешал звонкий смех Билли с другого конца ангара. Она схватилась за плечо Саймона, вытирая второй рукой слезы с ресниц.

\- Кажется, их отношения налаживаются, - заметила агент Симмонс.

Это все, что она успела заметить. Из вокалайзера Айронхайда вырвалось нечто похожее на рычание, он сунул Аннабель в руки Рэтчету.

\- Подержи.

И резкими шагами направился к смеющейся парочке, подхватил ошеломленного подполковника Леннокс на руки.

\- Это моя женщина! - рыкнул в сторону севшего на пол Саймона и удалился на тренировочное поле, откуда вскоре раздались звуки выстрелов и взрывов.

\- Куда дядя Хайд понес маму? Что это значит? - крутила головкой маленькая Аннабель.

\- Это значит, кажется, у тебя будет новый папа, милая, - улыбнулась Самира.


	24. Злобный зверь по имени ревность (Рэтчет/Микаэла)

Микаэла - девушка несомненно талантливая, одаренная умом, силой, смелостью, проницательностью. И красотой. А еще множеством других достоинств. И это заметил не только главный медик автоботов. А еще близнецы, Проул, Уилджек и многие другие. И если Джека Рэтчет конкурентом не считал, так как Уилл проводил все свое время в лаборатории и по совместительству где-то в своих фантазиях, то остальных хотелось отправить на медосмотр, долгий, тщательный, с разбором деталей, на винтики, на микросхемы.

\- Уведут, - подначивала его Симмонс, когда Микаэла отказала в свидании очередному человеческому ухажеру.

\- Другие точно оценят, - кивнул сам себе Хайд, смотря как ловко механик Бэйнс засветила Старскриму в оптику гаечным ключом.

\- Краси-ивая-а, - тянули нараспев близнецы, таскаясь за Микаэлой в мини-юбке по всей базе.

\- У нее отличная фигура, - оценил Эппс, равно как и с десяток других бойцов.

\- А в школе встречалась с тремя парнями из футбольного клуба, - поделилась Сэм. - Так они за нее дрались, до сих пор иногда звонят.

Рэтчет терпел, Рэтчет крепился, скрипел лицевыми пластинами, но ведь и у него искра не железная. В конце концов, однажды он решил, что не позволит сбыться ни одному из упомянутых прогнозов.

Но сначала нужно сообщить об этом самой Микаэле.

Бэйнс, выходя по утру из ангара медика автоботов, довольно потянулась. Все-таки вызвать ревность - универсальное средство.

Только теперь надо сказать товарищам по базе, что им ничего не грозит. И медик автоботов преувеличил, когда говорил, что решил изучать хуманскую анатомию на на них в качестве практики.

Кто же знал, что разозленный Рэтчет пострашнее Мегатрона будет.


	25. Злобный зверь по имени ревность (Оптимус/fem!Сэм)

Ну, что сказать, пока автоботов терзала ревность, Саманту Уитвики терзала зависть. Пополам с неуверенностью. У подруг так легко получилось вызывать свои упрямые половинки на откровенность, в то время как она.... Сэм вздохнула и украдкой бросила взгляд на главу автоботов. Не станет он ее ревновать. Да и к чему тут ревновать, если честно? Она не гений тактики и вооружения, как Билли, не гений механики, как Микаэла, не гений поиска информации и выведения из себя разведчика автоботов, как Самира. И уж тем более у нее нет выдающихся достоинств четвертого размера, как у всех трех подруг одновременно. Да и внешность самая обычная, ничем не примечательная, в то время, как Оптимус... самый лучший, самый замечательный. Умный, добрый, справедливый, ответственный, всегда ее защищающий....

Программист настолько замечталась, что не сразу заметила, как в кабинет зашел Эппс. Роберт посмотрел на коллегу и подопечную любимицу всей базы по совместительству, посмотрел и решил-таки разбудить от витаний в облаках. В любое другое время вышел и аккуратно притворил бы створку двери, однако сейчас вопрос стоял о жизни и смерти. Ну, или просто о личной жизни.

\- Сэм, нужна твоя помощь... по личному делу, - мужчина подошел поближе, оперся на стол бедром.

 

Оптимус, проходя с датападами по общему помещению, случайно бросил взгляд в сторону открытой двери кабинета программиста. И замер, как парализованный.

Саманта беседовала с Робертом Эппсом, то и дело заправляя непослушную прядку волос за ухо, что говорило о великом смущении. А еще улыбалась! Она улыбалась Эппсу! Неожиданно военный протянул какую-то флешку и конверт, в каких хранят приглашения, и Саманта очаровательно залилась краской от макушки до кончиков аккуратных ушек.

Датапады затрещали, экраны побежали волнами, изображение пропало.

Саманта кивнула, и Эппс просиял, после чего вышел из кабинета, на прощание махнув рукой.

\- О, Оптимус, привет! - улыбнулся он автоботу. - Что замер? Ладно, побежал я, у меня отгул наконец-то! И свидание!

Оптимус проводил военного взглядом. Он всегда уважал людей, защищал их. Но в впервые захотелось последовать путем Мегатрона и... что-нибудь развалить, разрушить, взорвать.

\- Оптимус, привет! - незаметно приблизилась Саманта. - Что-то случилось?

\- Нет... нет, Сэм, все в порядке.

Девушка покраснела, кивнула.

\- Хорошо. Ладно, я поеду. У меня завтра экзамены в университете. Пожелай мне удачи.

\- Удачи...

 

Саманта вздохнула. Ну, вот, как может такой интересный автобот ревновать невзрачную девчонку? Да и вообще обращать на нее внимание.

 

Однокурсники завидовали Саманте Уитвики. Насыщенная жизнь, отличное образование, работа на самой известной и одновременно самой засекреченной военной базе в Америке. А еще - целый автопарк невероятных тачек. Внедорожники, мерседесы, камаро, понтиак, феррари, - она меняла автомобили чаще, чем некоторые женщины - вечерние платья. И каждый гадал, на какой машине девушка уедет в этот раз.

Саманта улыбнулась, увидев знакомую серебристо-серую окраску на стоянке. Только подумать, еще год назад она до смерти вздрагивала, когда видела машину темной расцветки!

\- Привет, Саунд, - плюхнулась на сиденье, - Эппс велел тебе передать.

Подключила флешку к соединению десептикона.

Тот обвязал пассажирку ремнями безопасности и повез к базе, одновременно обрабатывать информацию это ему не мешало.

 

Оптимус стиснул кулаки. Сегодня он решил сам заехать за Сэм, поздравить со сдачей экзаменов. И тут увидел, как она радостно приветствует десептиконского связиста.

Это его программист! И его напарница! Если Бамблби вздумает возражать, пусть вспомнит о Аннабель Леннокс.

 

\- Саманта, нам надо поговорить, - весьма недовольный лидер автоботов встретил девушку на выходе из кабинета.

Сэм растерялась, но кивнула, проследовала за Праймом в его ангар.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Рэтчет перевел дыхание. Слава Кибертрону, Оптимус не стал прислушиваться к советам Айронхайда. Оружейник постоянно забывает о разнице в силе, если бы Прайм вздумал применять оружие....

Вышли они через пару часов, счастливые по определению. Саманта смущенно краснела, сидя на локтевом сгибе Оптимуса. Ее ревновали, ее по-настоящему ревновали.

Оптимус ощущал облегчение в пульсировании искры. Все-таки он, кажется, слегка переборщил с Эппсом, подумал не о том. Ну, как можно не доверять сияющим глазам Саманты?

 

Саундвейв, баюкающий разбитую лицевую пластину, пообещал потребовать от Саманты Уитвики, чтобы та утихомирила своего нового парня.

Слишком уж болезненная ревность у Оптимуса Прайма.


	26. Мадагаскар

Ну что сказать, люди имеют привычку сравнивать свою жизнь с произведениями искусства. Например, начальник группы "Могильный ветер", которую после заключения перемирия соединили с десептиконами, искренне считал, что его жизнь походит на фильм ужасов. "Пила" там или "Сайлентхилл". На что неоднократно жаловался Шарлотте Мининг при еженедельных звонках.

Сама Шарлотта же думала, что ее база является идеальным воплощением мультфильма "Мадагаскар". По крайней мере, зоопарк еще тот.

У нее имелся свой паникер-жираф - Эппс не уставал регулярно пророчить провал миссиям и многочисленные трудности, хватаясь за лысую голову. Добродушная Глория-Симмонс. И если бы не привычка хвататься за оружие....

Рядом с ней бродил неунывающий Алекс-Джазз. Периодически отсвечивал желтый Марти в лице, вернее, фейсплете, Бамблби.

Но больше всего Шарлотту пугало наличие у нее пингвинов.

\- Взорвать их и все, к чёртовой матери, - подвел итог подполковник Леннокс, прикуривая.

"Рико", - тоскливо сделала вывод Шарлотта.

\- Ой, а что это у вас тут происходит? - в проходе нарисовалась любопытная, не обремененная заботами мордочка местного программиста. Саманта как всегда доверяла своим товарищам.

"А вот и Прапор".

Неожиданно до них донёсся грохот. Из медотсека удирал, не жалея серво, Джазз. Вслед за ним выскочила, потрясающая отверткой Микаэла.

\- А ну стоять! Мы еще не закончили. Джазз, это новые чипы, я хочу узнать, как они будут взаимодействовать с остальными системами. Ну что тебе стоит! - в глазах Микаэлы мольба мешалась с жаждой исследователя.

Джазз попытался слиться со стеной ангара.

"Ковальски, однозначно Ковальски!", - сделала вывод Шарлотта.

Она смотрела на гоняющуюся за Джаззом Микаэлу, на Леннокса, пытающегося на пару с Айронхайдом убедить Оптимуса, что РПГ - лучший аргумент в любом споре. На Саманту, скачущую по базе верхом на Рэвидже, которого переманила у Мегатрона. Оттуда, где находилась программист базы, доносились счастливые визги и довольное рычание обожающего девушку механического кота.

В общем, смотрела на все это безобразие и задавалась единственным вопросом.

Почему в их зоопарке именно она - Шкипер?


	27. Пять встреч и еще одна (human!Оптимус/fem!Сэм, human!Хайд/fem!Леннокс, human!Рэтчет/Микаэла)

Прайм-старший всегда говорил, что солдат всегда сражается гораздо лучше, становится эффективнее, когда ему есть, к кому возвращаться. Когда его кто-то ждет. В специальном подразделении специальных операций НЭСТ только трое не имели пары. По этой причине Оптимус не чувствовал себя одиноким - ведь есть с кем разделить это чувство. С Хайдом и Рэтчетом они служили с самого начала, прошли горячие точки и секретные миссии. Поэтому понимали друг друга с полуслова.

Все изменилось, когда во время очередной операции в пустыне Хайд познакомился с командиром действующего в той местности отряда быстрого реагирования. Полковник Леннокс изящно матерился на трех языках, мастерски владел колющим-режущим-стреляющим и составлял беспроигрышные комбинации, практически не уступая в этом Прайму. А еще он после первой же операции напился вместе с специалистом по вооружению НЭСТа, после чего оказался в его палатке. Таким образом все узнали, что полковник Леннокс на самом деле... полковница. Но волновало это только Хайда. Потому что грозный, брутальный механик впервые в жизни влюбился.

Через пару месяцев к НЭСТу присоединились двое солдат из отряда быстрого реагирования - Эппс и Леннокс. Жизнь налаживалась.

Следующим "пропал" Рэтчет, когда во время очередной увольнительной умудрился врезаться в столб на своей машине. Их обоих - Рэтчета и машину, не столб - отвезли в мастерскую, где они попали в нежные, но сильные ручки главного механика, Микаэлы Бейнс.

С тех пор друзья торопились в увольнительные, не оставались на базе ни минуты лишней. И Оптимус поневоле чувствовал себя одиноким. Да даже Джазз, бабник и ловелас, умудрился завязать отношения с сотрудницей особого сектора. А Оптимус в свои тридцать с хвостиком все еще бесконечно одинок.

\- Тебе надо найти себе хотя бы временную подружку, - Хайд курил сигару, обнимая второй рукой Леннокс.

\- Временные интрижки меня не интересуют, - поморщился Оптимус.

\- Ты симпатичный, во времена учебы на тебя все девушки вешались, - припомнил Рэтчет.

\- Может, мы тебя с кем-нибудь познакомим? - Микаэле уже давно не требовался пропуск. - Есть у меня одна на примете.

Оптимус поморщился. Мать пыталась устраивать ему и младшему брату свидания. Мегз талантливо сбегал, игнорировал звонки, а если его все же удавалось затащить на встречу, вел себя таким образом, что девушки бежали от него сломя голову. Словно он не профессор в институте, а как минимум преступник-рецидивист с маниакальными наклонностями. Оптимусу так вести себя не позволяло внутреннее благородство.

Но и встречаться с очередной хозяйкой не хотелось. Только как сказать друзьям, чтобы не расстроить? Они же стараются, беспокоятся. Нет, надо познакомиться с девушкой, а после вежливо отшить.

\- Хорошо, - согласно кивнул он.

\- Вот и договорились, - улыбнулась Микаэла, друзья переглянулись довольно. - Я позвоню ей, встречаемся в субботу, в том милом кафе неподалеку от кинотеатра. Совместим, - захихикала она, строча сообщение по телефону.

Оптимус украдкой вздохнул тяжело. Теперь уже точно не отвертеться.

И потому сейчас, шагая по улице, он чувствовал себя до крайности глупо. Военный заранее выбрался в город, чтобы привести в порядок мысли, да и просто прогуляться и посмотреть на далекие от казарменной жизни здания.

\- Простите! - только на рефлексах он успех подхватить врезавшееся в него тело.

Ворох кудряшек и тонких, полупрозрачных летящих тканей неяркой расцветки. Правильно, жарко сегодня на улице, даже в тени.

\- Ничего страшного.

Прайм еще долго смотрел вслед убегающей девушке, пока она не скрылась за поворотом. Перед глазами стояла солнечная улыбка и задорные веснушки на курносом носу.

Путь его лежал в парк, мимо прудов с утками, которых кормили радостные детишки. Мимо детских площадок. Хотелось тишины и покоя, до встречи еще оставалось время.

\- Ой!

Оптимус инстинктивно повернулся на возглас. Знакомый голос.

Ворох кудряшек и летящих полупрозрачных тканей. И порванный шнурок одной из кроссовок. Прайм порылся в кармане и нашел тонкий кожаный ремешок, оставшийся от какого-то сувенира.

\- Разрешите помочь?

Глаза у девушки оказались красивыми, медовыми. И улыбалась она чуть смущенно, краснея до самых аккуратных ушек.

\- А хотите я угощу вас мороженым? В благодарность, - предложила она.

\- Не стоит, - покачал головой Оптимус, ловя отголоски разочарования на лице девушки.

Впрочем, та быстро оправилась, попрощалась и убежала.

Оптимус снова смотрел ей вслед. Не просто красивая, солнечная.

Встреча прошла запланировано, однако девушка Прайму не приглянулась. Перед глазами стояла незнакомка, смущенная и веселая, живая, непоседливая, немного неуклюжая.

Он и в увольнительные стал выбираться только в надежде, что однажды снова встретит ее. Хотя себе и не признавался.

\- Этот город слишком мал для нас двоих, - со смехом произнесла незнакомка.

Теперь пришла пора краснеть Оптимусу. Он слишком резко развернулся и пролил холодный чай на подвернувшуюся не вовремя девушку.

\- Ничего страшного, - замахала руками она. - Все быстро высохнет, а дома я постираю.

Взглянула на часы, охнула и умчалась. Оптимус пожалел, что не успел спросить ее имя.

Он взял еще стаканчик чая и направился в городскую библиотеку. Устал читать с электронных носителей, к тому же там прохладно.

У одного из стеллажей стояла она. Оптимус замер. Солнечный свет, проникая в окно, ласкал упругие кудряшки, загорелую кожу и веснушки на носу. Девушка о чем-то расспрашивала библиотекаря, неожиданно, словно почувствовав его взгляд, повернулась, помахала рукой.

\- Советую, - произнесла она и сунула ему в руки книгу. После чего распрощалась с библиотечным работником и ушла, нагруженная стопками книг.

Он снова не догадался спросить ее имя.

Об этом Прайм сожалел во время следующей секретной операции. И пообещал себе, что обязательно спросит. За неделю он как-то успел соскучиться по ней. Странное дело - соскучиться по незнакомке. Но все друзья подшучивали, что наконец-то и сдержанный Прайм влюбился.

Влюбился? Да, наверное.

Микаэла позвонила и назначила еще одну встречу, сказала, что познакомит с самой лучшей, самой близкой подругой. От этого отказаться Оптимус права не имел. Чтобы не обидеть девушку. Но для себя уже все решил. Он обязательно в следующий раз спросит имя незнакомки. И согласится поесть с ней мороженого.

Он вышел в город, одевшись как на свидание. Собирался он как никогда тщательно, нервничая настолько, что над ним даже стали подшучивать близнецы, а Арси вынуждена была помогать с подбором гардероба.

Оптимус заметил ее возле лотка с мороженым. Подошел, она обернулась. И солнечно улыбнулась.

\- Снова вы? Мир тесен, - молодая, лет двадцать, не больше.

\- Да, мир тесен. Я хотел узнать....

Пиликнул телефон в сумке, девушка взглянула на экран.

\- Простите, я спешу. У меня важная встреча!

Оптимус провожал ее взглядом с ощущением, что навсегда потерял свою незнакомку. Скорей всего, она спешит на свидание с парнем, который не станет раздумывать так долго, как он.

Унылый, он направился в кафе, где назначила встречу Микаэла.

\- Оптимус, наконец-то! - Бейнс помахала рукой, и Прайм подошел к столику. - Познакомься, моя подруга Саманта Уитвики.

Прайм не поверил себе. За столиком сидела его незнакомка и смотрела круглыми от удивления глазами. Затем поднялась, протянула руку.

\- Оптимус Прайм, - голос внезапно охрип. - Я хотел узнать, ваше предложение... о мороженом... еще в силе?

Саманта улыбнулась, так широко и ярко, как будто сама была солнечным лучом.

\- Да, определенно да. Как насчет того, чтобы наплевать на киносеанс и отправиться в парк?

И Оптимус впервые ответил на ее улыбку. Руку девушки он так и не выпустил.

\- С удовольствием.


	28. Все гениальное просто (Оптимус/Сэм, Рэтчет/Микаэла, Айронхайд/Леннокс)

Кейд Йегер грустно смотрел вслед удаляющейся точке. Они победили, "Могильный ветер" больше не существует. А Оптимус Прайм улетел. В чем-то Йегер его прекрасно понимал. Оптимус не просто так скрывался в разрушенном театре в виде груды металлолома. В его словах всегда проступала грусть, особенно яркой она стала, когда он упомянул своего друга, Сэма Уитвики. Ничего хорошего эта планета лидеру автоботов не принесла. Разбитые надежды, убитые друзья. Люди уничтожили почти всех его соратников, друзей. Как ему жить дальше? Скрываться?

Поэтому Йегер вздохнул, обнял дочь, погрозил кулаком ее парню. И направился к машине. Им нужно продавать землю и переезжать, чтобы начать все с нуля. Заново, с чистого листа. Без специальных отрядов и гигантских роботов.

Для этого он выбрал небольшое ранчо в Техасе. Клочок земли и уютный маленький домик с пристроенным гаражом, где можно открыть мастерскую. Почему-то это продавалось за гроши. Правда, в продуктовом магазине в ближайшем городке ему пояснили, что соседи больно буйные. Пару лет назад приехала разношерстная компания и скупила большую площадь, после чего построила там чуть ли не военную базу с сигнализацией по периметру, с камерами и тому подобным. И каждый из них имел право на ношение оружия.

Это чуть не заставило Йегера-старшего собрать монатки, чтобы поискать местечко поспокойнее, однако уставшая от переездов дочь воспротивилась. Ей здесь понравилось.

Так они поселились на ранчо.

Вопреки ожиданиям, соседи их не беспокоили. Слышались периодически взрывы и грохот, но к ним быстро привыкли и даже перестали замечать.

А однажды Йегер не сдержался, решил поприветствовать соседей, узнать, что там творится. Любопытство сгубило кошку, но Кейд ничего не мог с собой поделать. Интуиция трубила, звонила, заставляла ехать к соседям. К интуиции и ее хозяину присоединились дочь и ее парень, которого Кейд с радостью начинил бы солью из ружья.

Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть там....

По двору прохаживался Бамблби, на плече его сидела маленькая девочка, болтала ногами и периодически гладила по фейсплету. В тенечке разместились Айронхайд в компании молодого мужчины, они что-то активно обсуждали, тыча в монитор компьютера. Из ангара временами выглядывал Рэтчет, новенький, абсолютно целый и невредимый Рэтчет в компании красивой, стройной брюнетки с выдающимися... глазами.

\- Рад тебя видеть, Кейд Йегер.

Этот голос он бы узнал из тысячи. Кейд развернулся.

Напротив него стоял Оптимус Прайм. Улетевший, мать его, в космос Оптимус Прайм. На плечевом сгибе с удобством разместился парнишка. Он стискивал металлические пластины автобота так, что становилось понятно - только смерть может их разлучить. Лицо парнишки показалось Йегеру смутно знакомым. Кажется, именно его разыскивали несколько лет назад по всем каналам уродцы-десептиконы.

\- Ты же... улетел, - он покачал головой.

\- Все должны так считать, - наверное, Оптимус улыбался. Черт его знает. - Мы не можем оставить Землю.

Не могут оставить своих людей, мгновенно понял Йегер, стоило ему только увидеть нежность на лице парнишки и страх, руки еще крепче вцепились в пластины, он щекой вжался в нагретый металл.

\- Мы инсценировали свою смерть и мой отлет, чтобы все выглядело убедительно. Нас больше никто не побеспокоит. Не здесь. Не рискнут, - он говорил уверенно, как будто дело не только в сигнализации и камере. Наверное. Йегер ощущал упругое поле, когда въезжал сюда. - Сэм построил специальное устройство, поддерживающее барьер. Из воспоминаний о Кибертроне.

Мощный манипулятор ласково и бережно коснулся спины парня. Тот улыбнулся, как будто до сих пор не мог поверить в свое металлическое счастье.

\- Надеюсь, вы сохраните наше пребывание на Земле в тайне.

\- Конечно, - Йегеры и будущий Йегер - пусть только попробует возразить! - закивали.

И уже уезжая, Кейд понял, что все гениальное на самом деле просто. Автоботы сражались не за все человечество, а за его отдельных представителей. И выживали только ради них, чтобы вернуться к ним.

От мысли, что где-то неподалеку будет всегда находиться Оптимус Прайм, становилось легче на душе.


	29. Методика допроса

Ну, что сказать, даже после заключения перемирия десептиконы не перестали радовать автоботов и НЭСТ сюрпризами.

\- Не понимаю, Прайм, почему вы схватили и удерживаете у себя Старскрима, - Мегатрону пришлось явиться вызволять подчиненного.

После обретения дома, убежища на Земле и заключения перемирия с автоботами, его фракция малость... обнаглела. Но противостоять им он не мог. Они взяли бы не силой, но числом. Да и просто умело вынесли бы своим нытьем главные микросхемы. Оно лидеру десептиконов надо? Лучше лишний раз наведаться к Прайму, убедиться, что возвращать Старскрима никто не собирается и продолжать отдыхать на базе в свое удовольствие.

\- Потому что он идиот? - а вот заместителя Прайма Мегатрон не любил, считал, что Прайм ему слишком много позволяет.

Но и приструнить взглядом может, что уж говорить, приятно. Джазз стушевался, ушел за спину лидеру.

\- Он нарушил границы нашей базы, - спокойно, миролюбиво произнес Оптимус. - Сейчас отдел дознавателей пытается понять, зачем ему это понадобилось.

\- Старскрим ничего не расскажет вам! - пафосно произнес Мегатрон, затем успокоился, даже как-то благодушно взглянул на давнего врага. - И дело даже не в том, что он верен мне - Искра и Юникрон, уберегите меня от такой преданности. С такими подчиненными и врагов не надо. Дело в том, что он ничего не знает. Как старому врагу говорю, только время зря потеряете.

Наверное, это движение лицевых пластин можно принять за усмешку.

\- Ничего, у нас на допросах работают профессионалы. Выбьют даже то, чего Скрим знать не может.

 

\- Потом Августа ослепла, стала встречаться с Мануэлем, но затем, после чудовищно сложной операции она вернула себе зрение и решила снова начать отношения.... А затем Си-си и Джон... - в пересказе Саманты классическая "Санта-Барбара" обрастала такими подробностями, которых не знали даже создатели телесериала.

Зафиксированный десептикон задергался в путах.

\- Выпустите меня! Выпустите немедленно! Я больше не могу этого слышать! Я все вам расскажу, только заставьте ее замолчать!!!

Шли вторые сутки допроса вражеского лазутчика.


	30. Встречи и расставания. (Оптимус/Сэм)

Стоя на продуваемой всеми ветрами смотровой площадке на одной из самых высоких точек Кибертрона, Оптимус любил смотреть в ночные небеса. Во время редкого затишья тучи и дым не застилали их, появлялись яркие звезды, бесконечные дороги звезд.

А рядом всегда находилась она. Верная спутница, помощница. С таким простым, не совсем кибертронским именем Сам. Невысокая, она владела всего лишь легким бластером и двумя лазерными ножами, делая ставку на собственную гибкость и легкость, а не на силу, как остальные автоботы. Всего три года, казалось, она прожила гораздо, гораздо больше, настолько мудрыми были ее слова, настолько сильным духом она владела. Неприметная, золотисто-коричневая, для Оптимуса она оставалась самой яркой в этом потухающем мире.

В языке Кибертрона нет слова "любовь", есть только притяжение родственных Искр. Когда ядро в твоей грудной клетке тянется к другому, закрытому броней и сплавами, тяжелым металлом.

Его Искру тянуло к Сам, его самого тянуло к ней. Поговорить, сжать тонкий манипулятор, просто посмотреть в голубую оптику, теплую вопреки всем ожиданиям. Только Сам могла смотреть так... так.... Оптимус не знал, как описать свое безумие. Знал лишь, что она одна поймет и примет любым, разделит тот тяжелый груз, что несет на себе каждый лидер.

\- О чем ты думаешь, когда глядишь на звезды?

Сам повернулась, лицевые пластины ее дрогнули, как будто она пыталась сотворить улыбку-гримасу.

\- О том, что за каждым расставанием обязательно идет новая встреча.

Сегодня она потеряла половину отряда. Они попали в засаду. И только эта наивная вера помогала ей держаться. Вера и Оптимус.

Ее не стало ровно через неделю после этого разговора. Нападение отряда десептиконов, противники оказались слишком сильны. И Оптимус сам видел, как затухает вырванная из груди сияющая Искра.

Его заместителем станет Джазз, протеже и любимчик Сам. Она лично натаскивала его, как будто что-то знала.

А за тысячи световых лет откроет глаза впавший три года назад в кому Сэм Уитвики.

За расставанием всегда следует новая встреча, не правда ли?


	31. С возвращением. (Оптимус/femСэм)

Он улетел....

"Могильный ветер", НЭСТ, командование, автоботы, десептиконы - все смешалось в сплошную череду смазанных картинок, как на испорченной черно-белой кинопленке. Сэм уже не помнила себя, не помнила, кто она и где она.

Ее сил хватило только на то, чтобы уберечь Билли и его семью, Эппса с родней. Они не заслужили становиться мишенями в этом противостоянии. Ее сил хватило только на то, чтобы убрать с передовой родителей.

На себя сил уже не хватило.

Он улетел....

Боль тянулась за ней плотным шлейфом, пахнущим солью и ржавчиной, железом. Так всегда пахла кровь. Сэм не любила крови.

"Могильный ветер" задержал ее, когда девушка собиралась покинуть штат. Не успела.

Ее жизнью шантажировали автоботов, требовали, чтобы они сдавались, если хотят увидеть Саманту живой.

Она сбежала. Взломала кодовый замок и сбежала. Все же ее недооценили в первый раз, и она сумела выбраться из клетки. Но вместо того, чтобы спасаться, мчаться к выходу, направилась в командный центр. Времени оставалось только на что-то одно: либо она, либо друзья. И свой выбор Саманта сделала. Один раз она уже отказала Оптимусу, и повторять ошибки не собиралась. Чего бы ей это ни стоило.

Ее снова поймали, когда система уже летела к чертям собачьим. На неделю Уитвики вывела из строя все оборудование, серверы, стерла всю информацию с носителей. За что и поплатилась.

Этого времени хватило, чтобы автоботы перегруппировались и сумели инсценировать свою смерть.

Боль заставляла ее кусать губы и тихо плакать по ночам, но она ничего не сказала, никого не позвала.

Ее освободили, когда расформировали "Могильный ветер". Солдаты, пришедшие в подвалы на нижнем уровне, признавались, что не ожидали найти там кого-то из людей. Впрочем, в Саманте к тому времени осталось мало человеческого.

Когда ее выпустили из клиники, мир оставался прежним.

И все же сильно изменился.

Они улетели. Он улетел. Автоботы покинули землю, добив остатки десептиконов.

Он улетел. Саманта уже ничему не удивлялась. Боль притупилась, в груди поселилось тихое знание, что он обязательно вернется. Не сегодня, так завтра. Наивная детская уверенность, истребить которую не смогли все палачи "Могильного ветра".

Она поселилась в Айове, среди золотых пшеничных полей, в штате Соколиного глаза. Небольшой белый домик в два этажа, участок, на котором росли дельфиниумы и нарциссы. Новое имя, новая личность, прежнюю она уничтожила.

Когда поняла, что беременна.

Саманта не задавалась вопросом, кто отец, не хотела знать его имени. Она родила чудесную девочку, которую назвала Би. Ее маленькая пчелка. И каждый день выходила встречать ее после школы на крыльцо. Слишком взрослая седая девчонка.

Олспарк что-то сделал с ней, не только с памятью и разумом. Сэм не старела, ни капельки. Возможно, ей предстоит пережить собственного ребенка. Но пока есть время, есть возможность. она будет наслаждаться каштановыми хвостиками, трепещущими на ветру, задорными синими глазами. Совсем как холодный энергон.

Из мамы она превратилась в бабушку, а затем и в прабабушку. Ее пчелка Би повзрослела, выросла слишком быстро.

А Саманта все ждала. На холме за домом она просиживала ночами, загадывая на падающие звезды желания.

Слишком взрослая седая девчонка.

Иногда ей казалось, что за ней наблюдают. Что где-то там Оптимус тоже смотрит на звезды и загадывает желания.

Он вернется. Она просто это знала. Даже знала, что скажет ему.

Саманта улыбнулась своим мыслям. Которые прервал рев мотора. Девушка выскочила на крыльцо. К дому подъезжал красно-синий тягач. Голова закружилась, перед глазами все поплыло.

Оптимус Прайм подошел, провел дрогнувшим манипулятором по лицу, легонько, кончиком. Коснулся седых волос и молодого, не стареющего лица с горькими складками у губ и шрамами у виска.

\- Сэм... - голос его дрогнул.

Уитвики улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

\- С возвращением!


	32. Высокоорганизованные кибертронские няньки

Ну, что сказать, автоботы, связываясь с людьми, разумом понимали, что проблем еще предстоит преодолеть немало. Люди ведь такие хрупкие! Их экзоскелет просто не предназначен для нагрузок, характерных для Кибертрона, а манипуляторы, несмотря на то, что могут выполнять тонкую, мелкую работу, такие нежные и слабенькие.

Очень многое зависело от привычек, от правильного соблюдения специального режима. Взять хотя бы питание. Обычно люди, как высокоорганизованные, интеллектуальные создания, прекрасно справлялись с миссиями по поиску пищи. Что может быть проще - их предки начинали с охоты и собирательства. Осталось только вспомнить навыки. В принципе, ничего не изменилось, в специальном помещении каждого члена отряда НЭСТ дожидается еда, которая так и жаждет быть пойманными. Автоботам остается лишь проследить за приемом белков, жиров и углеводов в количестве, необходимом для дальнейшего функционирования организма.

И вот тут начинались проблемы. В подопечные офицерскому составу достались высокоорганизованные, серьезные, местами даже ответственные, но совершенно не желающие соблюдать простейшие предписания люди. Причем, их не вдохновляет даже то, что все это необходимо в первую очередь для их же собственного блага.

Билли Леннокс, командир, умница, красавец, Мистер Обаяние всей базы НЭСТ, отец маленького ребенка и уже не совсем примерный семьянин - с женой развелся, дочь забрал себе. Но ни в какую не желает питаться нормально. Ему хватает того, что он перехватывает во время кормежки Аннабель Леннокс - девочка легко делится с папой соком и фруктовыми пюре - а после убегает на тренировки.

Рядом постоянно вертится агент Симмонс, ответственный за разведку. Несмотря на все усилия группы НЭСТ, у него есть подвязки и контакты в таких кругах и местах, о которых "молодежь" даже не слышала. Его пропитание составляла сигаретно-кофейная диета, изредка разбавляемая парой баночкой пива, выпитых вместе с вышеупомянутым полковником Ленноксом.

Компанию им в сигаретно-кофейном поклонении составляла Шарлотта Мининг, у которой банально не оставалось времени ни на что большее.

Страннее - или страньше? - всего то, что Микаэла Бэйнс, пропадающая целыми днями в медицинском отсеке, под приглядом главного медика автоботов... питалась водой, воздухом и задорно хрустела сырой морковкой, расковыривая очередной механизм. Как заявила сама Микаэла, она на диете. А любого, кто предлагал ей бросить эту затею и поесть нормально, мол она и так красивая, ждал убийственный взгляд в сочетании с не менее убийственным ударом гаечным ключом по лбу.

Но самой большой проблемой оставался Сэм. Отрада души, механизмов и Искры Оптимуса Прайма.

Леннокса Хайд связывал и не отпускал, пока полковник, злобно сверкая глазами, не съедал всю порцию. Правда, потом оружейнику приходилось удирать со всех серво от пылающего жаждой мщения военного, но это право слово такая малость.

Джазз всегда знал, как отвлечь агента Симмонса. Поддразнить и взять на слабо. Тот давился, ел, лишь бы переупрямить радующегося своей победе меха.

Шарлотту Дино отвозил в кинотеатр под открытым небом, что всегда сопровождалось огромным количеством ресторанной еды, заказанной на вынос.

Рэтчет запирал Микаэлу в медицинском отсеке и не выпускал, пока та нормально на ужинала. На медика рука у Бэйнс не поднималась, больно довольным тот выглядел.

Но вот что делать с Сэмом? После окончания университета, тот зачислился в НЭСТ, заперся в лаборатории с Кью и Уилджеком, работая над какими-то новыми чертежами, модернизируя платы и микросхемы. Признаки активности подавал только тогда, когда эти самые микросхемы у него отбирали. Отбивался Сэм профессионально, полковник Леннокс ему на радостях подарил базуку. Для большей внушительности.

Оптимус провентелировал. Как заставить Сэма нормально поесть, он же в обморок упадет, сломает себе что-нибудь. А уж список заболеваний, вызванных неправильным питанием, вгонял Искру Прайма в шоковое состояние.

Запереть не получится - Сэм только порадуется возможности поработать, не отвлекаясь на взрывы. Связывать не хотелось, Уитвики не заслуживал подобного обращения. Хотелось как-то помягче, что-то....

\- Сэм?

На Оптимуса парень реагировал всегда моментально. Отвлекся от чертежей, подошел к автоботу.

\- Да, Оптимус? Ты что-то хотел?

\- Пойдешь со мной на свидание? - теорию по межличностным отношениям хуманской расы Оптимус изучил от корки до корки, все, что нашел во всемирной паутине. Насколько он понял из данной литературы, у всех его товарищей уже завязались романтические отношения со своими подопечными.

И судя по тому, как засияли глаза Сэма, они теперь тоже могут официально называться парой.

А это значит, что Сэм будет больше времени проводить с Оптимусом, Прайм и не осознавал, что так соскучился по вниманию своего человека. Надо будет устраивать свидания почаще.

Ведь это в свою очередь означало, что отныне питаться Сэм будет нормально. Хотя бы раз в день.


	33. Маленькие слабости. (human!Оптимус/fem!Сэм)

Саманта Уитвики страдала. Уже целых два месяца!

Как и любая девушка, она пристально следила за своей внешностью и фигурой. Ну, хорошо, не совсем следила и не совсем пристально. Во всяком случае приглядывала. В этом состояла ее главная проблема - Сэм легко толстела. С самого раннего детства, стоило только съесть сдобный, мягкий пирожок, как он немедленно откладывался лишними килограммами на талии и бедрах. За это девушку в школе звали Пончиком и Пирожком.

Сладкому был дан жестокий бой. По иронии судьбы, как у большинства людей в таких случаях, Саманта сладкое обожала. Это являлось ее маленькой слабостью, которую, увы, она себе позволить не могла.

И вот кто-то из коллег об этой слабости прознал. Началось все два месяца назад, когда Сэм обнаружила на рабочем столе в своем закутке восхитительные булочки с изюмом и повидлом. Они так пахли, так пахли!.. Сэм не смогла устоять. Чуть ли не обливаясь слезами, уже представляя, сколько времени ей придется потеть на тренажерах, она уплетала вкуснейшее лакомство с удивительно мягкой, румяной корочкой и начинкой, буквально тающей во рту.

Булочки появлялись постоянно, каждый день разные, что неизменно служило причиной расстройства и плохого настроения главного программиста отряда. Вычислить коварного злоумышленника, желающего превратить девушку в пышечку, не удавалось. Саманта ходила мрачнее тучи и целыми днями пропадала в тренажерном зале.

Компанию ей нередко составляла лучшая подруга и бывшая одноклассница, главный механик отряда, Микаэла Бэйнс. Что она забыла в спортзале, Саманта не представляла. Вот уж кому не стоило беспокоиться о фигуре. Хороша! Высокая, упругая грудь, плоский животик, крутые бедра. Микаэла являлась объектом мечтаний половины мужчин отряда.

\- Просто откажись, - посоветовала подруга, глядя на кривящуюся Саманту, глотающую горький зеленый чай для похудения.

\- Не могу! - проныла она. - Ты не представляешь, как они пахнут! А какая это вкуснятина, - Сэм закатила глаза.

Идея работать не в кабинете не принесла плодов. Булочки преследовали ее повсюду. Вскоре, к ним добавились слойки с вишней и крохотные тарталетки, безумно, безумно вкусные, с каким-то необычным кремом.

Компьютер, подключенный к двери, злоумышленника не выдавал, стойко фиксировал, что последней в кабинет входила сама Уитвики.

Два месяца, уже целых два месяца она буквально ночевала в спортзале.

Итак, кто бы это мог быть? Саманта решила вычислить преступника логическим путем. Тем более отварная морковка на тарелке в компании со шпинатом и овощным соком способствовали мстительным настроениям, царящим среди тараканов в кудрявой голове.

Это не мог быть никто из штабных, потому что ни у кого не имелось достаточной квалификации, чтобы преодолеть защиту Уитвики, которую та поставила на кабинет. Значит, следует рассматривать военных. Но им-то программист зачем?

Взгляд сам собой обратился на главную действующую силу НЭСТа, отряд быстрого реагирования.

Главный механик Хайд? Вряд ли, ему за такое Леннокс голову открутит. Полковник очень серьезно подошел к своим новым отношениям, тем более, что малютка-дочурка одобрила нового папочку.

Рэтчет? Да быть этого не может! Он влюблен только в медицинское оборудование, лекарства и совсем немного - в Микаэлу.

Бамблби? Когда-то именно он занимался адаптацией нового программиста, они даже подружились. И он уж точно знает о слабости Саманты. Не хотелось верить, что друг мог так поступить.

Почувствовав взгляд, Би повернулся, подмигнул лукаво. Саманта помахала рукой и продолжила размышления.

Джазз? Лучше не надо, от его ехидного языка на стену лезть хочется. Ну, или звать агента Симмонс.

Дино? Мининг в помощь, да и не общались они так близко.

Остается только один. Саманат вздохнула. Оптимус Прайм. Голубоглазый гигант, удивительно стройный для своего роста, широкоплечий, с узкой талией, крепкими бедрами. По нему вздыхала половина женского коллектива, включая Сэм. С первого дня. И поэтому вдвойне не верится в то, что именно он подбрасывает все эти угощения. Зачем ему обычный программист, когда вокруг крутятся секс-символы в лице Арси и ее подруг.

Саманта вздохнула и вернулась к кабинет.

Где ее уже ждали булочки и... и.... Мороженое! Уитвики чуть не прокляла неизвестного дарителя. Ее любимое, крем-брюле с орешками, политое шоколадом. Ну, как тут устоять?!

Нет, она должна быть твердой. Она кремень, она сталь, она.... Очнулась только, когда порция мороженого оказалось в животике, а вазочка была вылизана дочиста. От булочек остались лишь воспоминания и крошки. Тяжело вздохнув, Саманта направилась в тренажерный зал.

Не стоило откладывать экзекуцию.

А там как раз разминался отряд быстрого реагирования. Саманта взошла на беговую дорожку, включила музыку в наушниках. Нет, она не смотрит на Оптимуса, нет, она не замечает, какая у него великолепная крепкая задница. Нет.... Какого черта?! Да, она смотрит, да, она замечает. Да, ей нужно пробежать десять километров, чтобы сжечь несчастное мороженое и вкуснючие булочки.

И девушка побежала.

На следующий день все болело, ныло, а потому очередная порция булочек отправилась прямиком к Микаэле. Саманта с тоской вернулась на рабочее место, стараясь не думать, какие они пышные, ароматные, как тают во рту.

\- Тебе не нравится выпечка?

Девушка подпрыгнула, обернулась. К столу незаметно подошел Оптимус Прайм. Сложил руки на груди, вопросительно взглянув на собеседницу.

Та залилась краской, мотнула головой.

\- Нравится, просто.... Я легко толстею, - ну не дура ли?! Обсуждать с мужчиной, которого любишь, свои недостатки.

Оптимус словно и не заметил.

\- Лично я считаю, что тебе не помешало бы набрать вес, - заметил он.

\- Э-э... Оптимус? - нехорошее подозрение закралось в голову, но оно казалось уж слишком неправдоподобным.

Прайм разрешил сомнения сам. Вынул девушку из кресла, притянул к себе, сжав руками ягодицы. Сэм задушено пискнула, уткнувшись носиком в рубашку командира.

\- Когда ты полнеешь, фигура у тебя становится очень соблазнительной. Увидел твою фотографию с выпускного и больше ни о чем думать не могу.

Тогда мальчик отказался пойти с ней на танцы, и она неделю объедалась пирожными. На выпускной пошел Пирожок в строгом вечернем платье. Неужели Оптимусу....

\- Да, - угадал тот, наклонился, поцеловал нежно мочку уха. - Ты мне очень нравишься полненькой, Сэм. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило сдерживаться в спортзале.... Будешь со мной встречаться?

Девушка подняла глаза.

\- Только если на этот раз ты будешь есть сладости вместе со мной.

В конце концов, у каждого свои маленькие слабости.


	34. Идеальный бойфренд. (Айронхайд/femЛеннокс)

Ну, что сказать, у каждой женщины существует модель того, каким должен быть идеальный бойфренд. Даже если ты боевая, серьезная, ответственная женщина, полковник, руководящий военным отрядом, в глубине души существует короткий - или не очень - список качеств, которые хотелось бы увидеть в своем партнере.

Не то, чтобы у Билли Леннокс было много мужчин, совсем наоборот. После "отрыва" в колледже, серьезные отношения у нее не задерживались, да она и не пыталась удержать их. Сложно полноценно с кем-то встречаться, если тебя в любой момент могут выдернуть в очередную горячую точку. Муж стал приятным исключением... ненадолго. В конец концов, и ему у надоело вечное отсутствие супруги, поэтому вскоре он подал на развод, и пара благополучно рассталась.

Жизнь внесла коррективы в мысленный список качеств идеального бойфренда, убрала оттуда юношескую мечтательность и оставила военную практичность.

В первую очередь, он должен быть не против ее маленькой дочери. Аннабель Леннокс очаровательное создание, и поэтому Билли хотела найти мужчину, который полюбил бы дочурку так же, как и она сама.

Хорошо бы он принимал ее работу, даже лучше, если будет работать вместе с ней. Чтобы не приходилось разрываться между семьей и обязанностями полковника самого неугомонного и необычного боевого отряда на земле.

Бойфренд должен уметь постоять за себя. Например, драться, стрелять или, на крайний случай, быстро бегать.

А еще он должен быть добрым, ответственным, серьезным, умным.... В общем, список оказался не таким уж маленьким.

Но самое главное, он должен состоять целиком из металла, быть внеземного происхождения, отлично разбираться в оружии и при случае трансформироваться в черный бронированный внедорожник.

Кажется, где-то Билли видела личность, идеально подходящую под это описание.


	35. Идеальный бойфренд. (Рэтчет/Микаэла)

Ну, что сказать, если Билли мечтала об ответственном-серьезном-военном-внедорожнике, то Микаэла в первую очередь желала, чтобы ее бойфренд был умным. Это слово шло первым пунктом в мысленном списке, было подчеркнуто даже не двойной - тройной жирной линией, мигало, сверкало, в общем привлекало к себе всяческое внимание.

В их школе бытовало мнение, что чем больше у женщины грудь, тем меньше у нее в мозгах извилин. У Микаэлы была довольно-таки большая, красивая грудь, следовательно.... И ничего с этим поделать нельзя. Она пробовала встречаться не только с футболистами, но и с членами клубов умников, шахматистов. Все без толку, мнение подгребло всех, подчинило себе.

Приятным исключением стал Сэм Уитвики. Он тоже поначалу залипал на грудь Микаэлы, пока случайно не попал с родительской машиной к ней в гараж на техосмотр. Какое-то время - целых пять минут - он разрывался между возможностью закадрить расположенную к нему Бэйнс и возможностью заполучить нового друга, интересного собеседника, отлично разбирающегося в технике и механике. К счастью, Уитвики выбрал последнее.

Микаэла демонстративно бросила очередного футболиста и стала "встречаться" с неудачником Сэмом Уитвики. Впрочем, встречались они только для виду, как друзья устраивали друг друга гораздо больше.

Итак, бойфренд должен быть умным. Сэм вот умный, хоть и тщательно скрывает это за многочисленными комплексами. Но он занят.

Во-вторых, партнер должен быть ответственным. Микаэле, если честно, надоели бесконечные вечеринки, на которые ее пытались затащить все, кроме Сэма. Уитвики и в этом отношении стал настоящим отдыхом для души.

Умный, ответственный.... Что там дальше? А! Серьезный, начитанный, понимающий. Можно даже слегка нелюдимый. Не выходящий практически из своего медицинского блока. Любящий разбираться в деталях и новых схемах. Подставляющий Микаэле всегда манипулятор, не возражающий, когда она читает книги, сидя на его локтевом сгибе.

Что еще? Ах, да! Еще желательно, чтобы он трансформировался в желтый хаммер.

Было бы идеально.


	36. Идеальный бойфренд. (Оптимус/Сэм)

Список требований к кандидатуре второй половинки есть не только у женщин. Правда, Сэм никогда не думал, что будет рассматривать этот список по отношению к мужчинам. Да что там - ему-то и с девушками не очень везло. Единственная, кто обратил внимание на его скромную персону, Микаэла, видела в нем только друга, а потом и вовсе стала встречаться... жить.... В общем, влюбилась в один желтый хаммер.

Сэм не хотел смелой, сильной и решительной девушки, ему не нужна была сносящая горы на своем пути угроза всему живому. Достаточно, если ее не испугает сначала амплуа неудачника, а затем - работа на крутой военный отряд. И коллеги, в первую очередь ее не должны были пугать коллеги.

А еще хотелось бы, чтобы девушка не выговаривала ему за отсутствие мускулов, хлипкую внешность, слабость в коленях каждый раз, когда десептикон наставляет на него оружие. В конце концов, он обычный программист, а не Терминатор! Он не способен противостоять им в открытую. Однако Мегатрон вот уже вторую неделю ругается злобно на атаковавший базу вирус. Причем, Саунд, пытающийся с этой заразой справиться, каждый раз терпит неудачу. Зато им не до одного скромного, ничем не примечательного программиста.

Вот, кстати, еще один камень преткновения - работа. Она у него самая обычная. И любимая. А потому Сэм пропадает на ней целыми днями. Его девушка должна быть готова к тому, что иногда - очень часто, не будем скрывать, - придется ночевать одной.

Оптимуса такие препятствия не останавливали. Ну, и что, если Уитвики слегка трусоват, Прайм для того и создан, чтобы защищать. И в первую очередь этого самого Уитвики. А если дать парню расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности за мощной спиной Оптимуса.... Мегатрон что-то там кричал наподобие: "Утихомирь своего белкового, эта... *непереводимые кибертронские выражения*... мне все компьютеры *непереводимые кибертронские выражения*.... Я его... *очень непереводимые кибертронские выражения*..." В такие моменты Оптимус Сэмом гордился.

Работа, как и коллеги не смущала, хотя бы потому, что ангар Прайма располагался по соседству, а половина коллег находилась у него в подчинении.

И нередко он вытаскивал Сэма с рабочего места и, аккуратно неся в манипуляторах, транспортировал в собственный ангар, где у Уитвики уже давно находился гамак и запас вещей. Тогда же Оптимус выяснил, что находит одного совершенно конкретного белкового эстетически приятным для визора. Полусонный Сэм даже не соображал, когда переодевался в ангаре у Оптимуса. Чем Прайм нагло пользовался.

В общем, никого эта пара уже не удивляла.

А Сэм вывел главное требование, главное правило, которому должны подчиняться все идеальные половинки, откуда бы они ни были родом: с Кибертрона, с Земли или даже с Марса.

Идеальный бойфренд должен быть... любимым.


	37. Новый имидж

Ну, что сказать, наверное, природа где-то ошиблась.

Скорей всего, в тот момент, когда подарила Джудит Уитвики, тогда еще Леннокс, младшего брата Уильяма.

Или когда подкинула той же Джудит идею отправить сына к брату-военному на все лето, а затем оставить там еще на полгода.

У маленького Сэма обнаружился талант к рисованию. Не к тому, что заставляет сутки напролет просиживать в студии. Нет, малютка Сэм Уитвики отлично рисовал граффити на стенах родного города Леннокса. Капитан Леннокс выслушивал жалобы соседей, а про себя умилялся и гордился тягой к свободе и самовыражению.

А еще учил племянника отстаивать свое мнение не только словами, но и другими, более весомыми способами.

С тех пор прошло много лет. Уильям Леннокс стал полковником, Сэм исправно ездил к нему на каникулы и обновлял рисунки на стенах города, соседи уже не ругались - поняли, что бесполезно. Способы отстаивания прав с каждым годом становились все более весомыми, и Сэм в совершенстве владел гранатами и РПГ. Джудит чуть ли не плакала, Билли умилялся - племянник весь в него.

А потом, в какой-то момент, все изменилось.

С неба упали они. Причем упали в самом буквальном смысле слова.

Оптимус Прайм ожидал от людей всего: от бомбы и вооруженного сопротивления до сотрудничества. Но никак не того, что, приехав по месту временного пребывания Самюэля Уитвики с очками, он обнаружит в гараже маленького домика дяди мальчика связанного и парализованного десептикона, вокруг которого суетился тот самый Сэм Уитвики с каким-то странным баллончиком. На блестящих боках десептикона расцветали молнии, щерились драконы.

Еще двое противников, тоже парализованные, сушили краску на улице. Оптимус с трудом опознал в одном из них Старскрима.

\- У мальчишки талант, - произнес кто-то гордо.

Прайм с удивлением обнаружил возле серво спокойно курящего мужчину в военной форме. Тот повернулся, оценивающе взглянул на автоботов, прищурился.

\- Вам бы тоже не помешало имидж сменить.

Кажется, у Хайда внутри что-то жалобно заискрило.

\- Да, наверное, - к ним подошел Сэм, вытирая трудовой пот со лба. - Только синенького оставим, мне он таким нравится.


	38. Большая семья

У Сэма Уитвики была большая семья. Не все были связаны с ним кровными узами - у некоторых и крови-то не имелось - но когда это волновало программиста отряда НЭСТ? Он привык считать их семьей и точка.

Мама и папа - само собой, разумеется. Еще была сестренка Микаэла, с которой он было начал встречаться, но передумал. И правильно сделал, кстати. Теперь у сестренки был желтый хаммер-муж Рэтчет.

Дядюшка Билли, с которым так удобно разговаривать обо всем на свете, который всегда предложит пиво или командировку в Нью-Йорк для повышения квалификации. Удивительным образом это совпадало с поездкой туда Оптимуса Прайма с компанией и появлением Мегатрона.

Кстати, Мегатрон у Сэма находился на роли злобного дедушки. Того самого, что всех ругает, вечно всем недоволен и никогда не приходит в хорошее расположение духа. Такие дедушки есть у всех, они частенько говорят знаменитую фразу: "Вот в наше время...". Далее следует обязательная лекция. Мегатрон тоже любил читать лекции, правда, они больше были про уничтожение, но Сэм уже привык игнорировать суть.

Еще имелся дядюшка Эппс, который знал множество забавных, поучительных историй. Правда, в последнее время он то и дело нервно оглядывался по сторонам и вздрагивал от нечленораздельных звуков вокалайзеров автоботов. И даже как-то бледнел при появлении темных машин, но это не важно.

Был младший брат Бамблби, еще один братик, на это раз старший, Джазз. И жених его, агент Симмонс. Оба вредные, острые на язык, но бесконечно добрые.

Были потрясающие тетушки в лице Арси с подружками.

А еще у Сэма имелся потрясающий зять для мамы, самый лучший в мире лидер автоботов. Оптимус Прайм.

Правда, наверное, маме еще рано знать о таком пополнении семейства.


	39. Похищение (Айронхайд/femЛеннокс, Рэтчет/Микаэла, Оптимус/femСэм)

Ну, что сказать, когда-нибудь это должно было произойти. Саманту и прежде похищали - привет, Мегатрон! - но никогда раньше не надевали на голову пыльный, грязный мешок и не везли куда-то за тридевять земель связанной на заднем сиденье. В машине пахло пивом, орешками, а еще почему-то землей. Только бы не хоронить заживо везли, хотя... У нее есть полезная информация, в любом случае ее попытаются сначала выбить, а за это время...

Додумать-утешить себя Сэм не успела: ее вынесли из машины, провели куда-то. Мешок сняли в конце путешествия, когда пристегнули наручниками к стене.

Убежище похитителей напоминало лаборатории бесконечных киношных Докторов Зло. То есть много металла, пластика, штуковин непонятного назначения, а посреди к стене прикованы заложники. Слева от Сэм блестело пуленепробиваемое стекло, за которым зло сверкал оптикой Старскрим. Парализованный Старскрим, у которого, по неизвестной науке причине, не отключился вокалайзер. Ничем другим активированную систему звукоизоляции объяснить нельзя было. Десептикон способен мертвого заговорить, что уж твердить о вполне себе живых террористах.

Справа висела человеческая часть командного состава НЭСТ. Билли в вечернем платье судя по всему ни капли не расстраивалась, что ее вырвали с очередной вечеринки высшего командования. Считала что-то в уме Шарлотта, периодически шевеля накрашенными губами. Вот уж кто умудрился сохранить прическу и макияж.

\- Как думаете, когда нас освободят? - зевнула Самира Симмонс. Ей жутко хотелось спать.

\- Если бункер не экранирован, то как только Оптимус поймает сигнал с передатчика Саманты, - пожала плечами - ну, насколько смогла - Микаэла.

\- Что? У меня есть передатчик? - удивилась Сэм. Оптимус ничего такого не говорил.

Подруги по несчастью и не только посмотрели на нее с явным сочувствием.

\- Сэм, мы не хотели тебе этого говорить, - проникновенно начала Микаэла.

\- Но твой Прайм - жуткий перестраховщик, - закончила за нее Симмонс. - Честно, даже моей паранойе не сравниться с его. Мегантрон явно испытывает к тебе слабость, иначе почему похищает? В общем, мы знаем только об одном передатчике - в часах...

\- ...кулоне...

\- ...поясе...

\- ...кольце...

Женщины переглянулись. Эхо дружных ответов затихло в помещении. Размеров паранойи Оптимуса Прайма в отношении скромного программиста, оказывается, не понимали даже они.

\- Но если бункер у них все-таки экранирован...

\- Нет, - если бы могла, Микаэла махнула бы рукой. - Тут отвратительная система защиты...

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

В лаборатории появилось новое действующее лицо. В темном камуфляжном костюме, с балаклавой на лицей, как будто автоботы будут разбираться, кто как выглядит. Найдут и вытрясут всю дурь, как это бывало всегда.

\- Ой, у тебя как минимум короткое замыкание в первом периметре... - Микаэла воодушевилась, глаза засверкали.

Шарлотта продолжала по памяти проверять список поставок на базу, Симмонс зевала, глядя на нее, зевнула и Леннокс.

Сэм обратила свое внимание на Старскрима.

 

\- Прайм, ты же понимаешь, что это - прямое нарушение перемирия?

\- ...

\- А вот разбивать компьютеры было совсем не обязательно. Какого черта ты творишь, маньяк-оружейник?

\- ...

\- Да не видел я ваших чокнутых подружек с последнего похищения!

\- !!!

\- Эй, кто-нибудь, остановите Прайма!!!

 

Как Микаэла оказалась за одним столом с главарем похитителей, наверное, не заметили даже сами террористы. Механик НЭСТа вместе с мужчиной обложились чертежами и то ли пытались усовершенствовать систему защиты преступной базы-лаборатории, то ли сварганить на коленке ядерный реактор.

Леннокс уже мирно посапывала, вися на наручниках. Неудобная поза ей ни капельки не мешала, за время службы она привыкла засыпать в любом положении. Шарлотта с Самирой тихо переговаривались на тему, что еще нужно приобрести для базы, чтобы десептиконам неповадно было залезать к ним в сеть и похищать их программистов.

Сам программист играл в Города со Старскримом, с клетки которого сняли звукоизоляцию.

 

\- Нет у тебя, Прайм, ни стыда, ни совести, - Мегатрон покореженной оптикой оглядывал руины, которые еще полчаса назад гордо звались базой десептиконов.

По сравнению с ними даже Кибертрон казался бы благоустроенным центром города.

\- Ну, что, убедился, что их у меня нет?

Десептиконы разгребали завалы, мрачно косясь на автоботов, переругиваясь шепотом. Громче говорить не рисковали, идеологические противники все еще находились на грани взрыва.

\- Убедился, - согласился Прайм. - И ты мне поможешь их найти!

Мегатрон вздохнул, потом посмотрел на координаты, которые продемонстрировал ему Прайм, и согласно кивнул. Лишаться второй базы ему категорически не хотелось.

Странно, что раньше, когда он похищал несносную Уитвики, таких последствий не было.

 

\- Неаполь...

\- М-м... Лион!

\- Ницца!

 

\- Сэм, с тобой все в порядке?

Оптимус предельно аккуратно снял своего дорогого программиста со стены. Следы от наручников на тонких запястьях ему жутко не понравились, но высказывать претензии было уже некому - Мегатрону разрушение базы не понравилось еще больше, и он быстро удалил первопричину. В тюрьму. Видимо, не хотел спорить с Праймом еще и по поводу гуманизма. После чего забрал Старскрима и утащил по координатам второй базы.

Воссоединение десептиконов было не таким трогательным, как у автоботов и их подружек. Билли так и не проснулась - предыдущие дежурства, бессонные ночи и несколько бокалов шампанского натощак на приеме сказались весьма сильно, усыпив женщину лучше любого снотворного. Шарлотта, прямо из Дино, залезла в базу данных и сверяла свои вычисления с документами. Ну, а то, что скинула туфельку и босой ножкой поглаживала вибрирующий пол машины... Право слово, такие мелочи.

Микаэла сияла, складывая чертежи, чуть ли не обнимаясь с ними. Складывала она, прижимаясь к серво Рэтчета, стараясь успеть и тут, и там.

Самира как всегда собачилась с Джаззом по поводу слишком медленного спасения.

А Сэм прижалась к лицевым пластинам Оптимуса, обняла того, насколько хватило сил, зажмурилась довольно.

\- Оптимус, я так сильно тебя люблю! Но давай снимем с меня хотя бы половину датчиков. Пожалуйста?


	40. Второй шанс (Айронхайд/Леннокс, Рэтчет/Микаэла, Оптимус/femСэм)

Есть много вещей, которые Оптимус не забудет никогда: гибель Кибертрона, многочисленные потери товарищей. Но в память врезался гаснущий взгляд теплых карих глаз. Эта картинка зашифрована в цепях, зафиксирована на всех жестких дисках, въелась в искру.

Сэм Уитвики.

Он отдал за автоботов все и даже больше. Оптимус не имел права требовать этого - он не требовал - но не имел права и принимать подобную жертву.

Сэм Уитвики стал первым, кого записал в жертвы "Могильный ветер". Глупый мальчишка, ему бы бежать, как можно дальше, спрятаться и не высовываться. Но нет, укрыв родителей, создав им полностью новую жизнь, помогая Ленноксу и Эппсу переправить их семьи в безопасное место, он совсем позабыл о себе. Или намеренно не захотел вспоминать. Его лучшие друзья, боевые товарищи покинули Америку.

Сэм остался.

\- Прости, Оптимус, - эта улыбка уничтожает, как выстрел из бластера. - В прошлый раз я отвернулся от вас, но больше этого не повторится.

Он погиб через два месяца, после отъезда последней кузины Эппса. Оптимус не успел на какие-то двадцать минут, опоздал, и эти минуты стали решающими. Сэм лежал на руинах дома, где укрывался, покореженный, перемазанный в собственной крови. Его жизнь угасала, но он улыбался, как улыбался всегда только одному Оптимуса. С любовью и бесконечной нежностью.

Они не могли быть вместе. Сэм понимал это. Но где-то в глубине, в подкорке, в самой сердцевине того, что люди зовут душой, горело незримо, но ощутимо полное отрицание запретов. Какая разница, что объект твоих чувств - не человек, если он человечнее многих?

В глазах Сэма, в его последнем взгляде Оптимус видел прощение и признание для себя. Отражение собственных "помех в деятельности искры" - то, что люди называют чувствами.

Сейчас, сжигаемый дотла Искрой и матрицей, растворяясь в оглушающей мощи возрождающегося Кибертрона, Прайм надеялся, что энергия отпустит его сознание и позволит однажды встретиться с Сэмом снова. Там, где он не втравит в неприятности и сокрушительную войну слабого, невинного мальчишку, там, где не будет место запретам. Там, где Сэм не будет так печально улыбаться.

Последний виток энергии стер тело Прайма. Древний механизм планеты-робота принимал все отданное и возвращался к жизни.

Оптимус хотел бы увидеть это лично. Как говорят люди, не судьба.

 

Саманта Уитвики больше всего на свете обожала утренние смены в кафе "У Джо". Солнце сквозь прозрачные о чистоты стекла, солнечные зайчики на кафеле и кожаной обивке сидений, запах блинчиков и кленового сиропа, знакомые лица - сюда заглядывал один и тот же контингент. Городок маленький, расположен возле военной базы, так что здесь в основном жили либо семьи военных, либо их дальние родственники. Сэм сюда привез дядя Билли, когда родители погибли в автокатастрофе.

Это было так странно - вновь встречать всех тех, кого знал в прошлой жизни. Кого спасал в прошлой жизни.

Когда еще сам был парнем.

Сэм никогда не отрицала своих воспоминаний, но никогда и не говорила о них. Никому, даже лучшей подруге Микаэле, найденной в этом же городе. Потому что... слишком больно вспоминать то, что утратила. Слишком больно просто думать.

Через раздрай, долгое принятие себя, как мужчины, она пришла, наконец, к внутренней гармонии.

Поэтому девушка наслаждалась увиденным в новой жизни, в новой реальности. Здесь друзьям не грозит инопланетное вторжение, здесь попросту никогда не слышали об автоботах и десептиконах. Они живут, радуются, грустят, смеются и плачут - обычная, человеческая рутина.

Полковник Леннокс - самый заботливый дядюшка в мире, опекает Сэм чуть ли не от всего на свете. С трудом, со скрипом, но он все же разрешил племяннице жить отдельно. И его партнер не помогает обуздать отцовские инстинкты полковника. Саманта чуть не ударилась в истерику, когда поняла, что майор Арон Хайд - человеческое воплощение погибшего оружейника. Билли так и не смог простить себе гибели автобота, он был привязан к нему. Что ж, теперь становилось понятно, почему.

У Билли нет прелестной дочурки и ласковой, вечно ожидающей жены, в их доме не выживают даже цветы, так как мужчины забывают поливать их. Но они счастливы, а это самое главное. Сэм забегает к ним периодически, чтобы пропылесосить и приготовить домашний ужин.

Они ведь ее семья.

У дядюшки есть веселый напарник и давний друг, еще со школьной скамьи, Роберт Эппс, который живет с тихим связистом по прозвищу Саунд. На фоне Эппса он кажется совсем мальчишкой, хотя младше его на год или два. Из него не вытянешь ни слова, но рядом с партнером мужчина оживляется.

Бывший федеральный агент Симмонс теперь преподает в местной военной академии. К нему частенько захаживает лейтенант с военной базы, Джазз. В городе судачат, что между этими двумя что-то есть, и делают ставки, кто же признается первым и возьмет, так сказать, быка за рога.

Микаэла учится в местном техническом колледже и встречается с военным медиком Рэтчетом.

Сэм долгое время удивлялась, почему никто не реагирует на странные имена или прозвища. Наверное, это в порядке вещей в данной Вселенной. И девушка искренне благодарит кого-то там, наверху, за то, что дал ей посмотреть на счастье дорогих и близких людей.

Но все же она скучает. Страшно скучает по Оптимусу. Хайд, Джазз и Рэтчет дают ей надеяться на лучшее, на то, что где-то бродит ее Прайм в человеческом обличье.

Но она его не встречает. Сэм учится заочно, работает в местном кафе и живет в маленькой квартирке над прачечной. Ее жизнь вполне обыкновенная.

Она просто ждет чуда.

\- Эй, посмотри, какой красавчик! - Микаэла пихнула подругу под ребра локтем.

Никто из них, кроме Сэм, не помнит прошлую жизнь. Однако это не помешало Уитвики подружиться со всеми вновь.

Сэм смотрит туда, куда показала Микаэла, и замирает от восторга, смешанного с трепетом ужаса. Что если не помнит?

За окном стоит мужчина в широких военных штанах и черной майке. И, о! Он идеален, как будто только сошел со страниц любовного романа высшего качества. Футболка обтягивает упругие бицепсы, крепкую грудную клетку, широкие плечи, короткие рукава открывают сильные руки с длинными пальцами. Левое запястье перетягивают часы с кожаным ремешком. Талия, узкие бедра - все выше всяких похвал. У Сэм просто нет слов. Она застыла и не может отвести взгляда от лица. Такого знакомого и незнакомого одновременно.

Правильные черты лица, достойные Аполлона, чувственные губы и... синие глаза. Того насыщенного оттенка, что имел энергон в сновидениях Сэм.

Сэм не может пошевелиться, ноги не идут. Микаэла улыбается и, кажется, готовится снимать ошеломленную подругу на камеру.

А затем... затем мужчина замечает ее, застывшую, умоляющую и боящуюся одновременно. Он делает несколько шагов и входит в кафе, колокольчик звенит над дверью.

\- Вам чем-нибудь помочь? - Микаэла сама любезность, делает вид, как будто не знает, зачем люди приходят в кафе.

Но мужчина не откликается, он не сводит глаз с Саманты. У той сердце выскакивает из груди.

\- Меня зовут Оптимус Прайм, - он протягивает руку. - Приятно познакомиться, Саманта.

Да, у нее бейджик на груди. Да, он мог прочитать ее имя. Но Саманта не верит доводам разума, когда делает шаг вперед, вкладывает свои пальцы в широкую руку Оптимуса. Чтобы в тот же миг оказаться притиснутой к его груди.

\- Не смей больше жертвовать собой, глупый мальчишка!

Слезы сами наворачиваются на глаза, в конце концов, она сейчас девчонка, ей позволено очень многое.

Оптимус гладит ее по волосам, а затем выводит из кафе и сажает в машину. Они едут к нему в квартиру, которую он снял совсем недавно. Оптимус занимает диван и сажает девушку на колени, позволяя той выплакаться.

В ней так много от того Сэма. В первую очередь, взгляд. Прайм до жути боялся, что Сэм не вспомнит, но, по-видимому, Вселенная решила не просто подарить им второй шанс. Она махом стерла все препятствия между ними. Пол, возраст, биологический вид. Все это теперь не имеет значения. Теперь они могут позволить себе... говорить... думать... чувствовать... Больше нет между ними преград.

\- Прайм, мне сообщили, что ты увез мою племянницу! - в дверь нещадно ломились. - Открывай немедленно, или пожалеешь!

Сэм нервно хихикает, Оптимус закатывает глаза, не отрывая носа от каштановых волос, пахнущих медом и кленовым сиропом. В конце концов, дверь можно восстановить.

\- Прайм, если ты что-то сделал Саманте, я не посмотрю, что ты новый руководитель академии!

Вселенная дала им второй шанс. Между ними больше нет препятствий.

Ну, разве что одержимый отцовским инстинктом дядюшка Билли.


End file.
